A Heart Cannot Be Fixed With Sellotape, Only Glue
by Beckky00
Summary: It's been three years since Bella and Edward split, but not for the reasons given in New Moon. She's the top defence attourney in WA and now is her past coming back to haunt her? Or Heal Her? B/J - A/E - Em/R - C/E - P/C
1. Fuck My Life

**Guess who's back, back, back again, 'gain, Beckky's back, back... Tell your friends!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I am in no way,shape or form associated or affiliated with Stephenie Meyer. She owns everything apart from the plot. _(Im The Genious That Came Up With That)_**

And now that we've cleared up the fact I'm just your average Joe (or Beckky?) shall we continue with the story?

_I think we shall..._

**

* * *

****A Heart Cannot Be Fixed With Sellotape, Only Glue Will Hold **

****Prologue****

_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss,  
Now I'm falling asleep,  
And she's calling a cab,  
While he's having a smoke,  
And she's taking a drag,  
Now they're going to bed,  
And my stomach is sick,  
And it's all in my head,  
But she's touching his chest,  
Now, he takes off her dress,  
Now, letting me go._

**Mr Brightside - The Killers**

FML. I mean it, fuck my fucking life.

Oh, shite... you haven't a clue who the hell I am. I'm Isabella Marie Swan, but call me Bella, I'm 20 years old and I am a defence lawyer. I'm a partner at the Bracewell & Guiliani International Law Firm in Washington and I'm pretty fucking good at what I do too. I am the _only_ woman named in the 2010 edition of the United State's Lawyer Rankings for the Nation's Top Criminal Defense Lawyer. That probably don't mean shit to most people but where I come from that is the _crème de la crème_ of all that is Law.

Anyhow, here's the story, it's been three years since I had my heart torn from my chest, doused in alcohol and set on fire by the vampire douchebag extraordinaire, _also known as_ Edward Cullen. I went batshit crazy for six months, _drank_ like a sailor, _smoked_ like a trooper, did so many _drugs_ I'm surprised I still have a working brain, _fucked_ so many guys my king size bed was reduced to match sticks because of all the notches made in it and at the end of it, I got _married _and _impregnated_ by _Jacob-motherfucking-Black_.

That was the end of my crazy spell, I finally had something to keep me going, that is untill three months into my marriage when the prick 'imprinted' - yeah, he's a shapeshifter, you'd have thought I'd of learnt my lesson with the last supernatural douche, obviously not - on the 'love of his life', my ex-best bitch, Leah Clearwater. Yeah, FML, again. So I got divorced, then on the day of my second trimesteral scan, my life was ripped from me a third time (oh, the fates just fucking _love _to fuck with me), me and Jake went together and saw my beautiful baby girls - yeah, two of them - and then, Leah walks in, gets crazy jealous, phased and _poof_ goes my babies.

After that I decided no fucking more. I moved to Washington DC, went back into full time education and got my degree in a year and went on to become the shithot, badass lawyer I am today. Oh yeah, and in between all that Charlie died in the line of duty and Renee in a car accident when I was in university. So yeah, that is how Edward Cullen single handedly ruined my shit tip of a life. And they all lived happily ever after... _I wish_.

* * *

**Review.** _Review._ Review. (Even if it's shit...)

Beckky (:


	2. You Bad Guy, Me Bella, Can Kick Your Ass

**_Thank You To All Of My Reviewers, it means alot to know I am not wasting my time on here._**

Now for the boring part:

**DISCLAIMER:**** I am in no way,shape or form associated or affiliated with Stephenie Meyer. She owns everything apart from the plot. _(Im The Genious That Came Up With That)_**

And now that we've cleared up the fact I'm just your average Joe (or Beckky?) shall we continue with the story?

_I think we shall..._

**

* * *

**

**A heart cannot be fixed with Sellotape, only Glue will hold**

****Chapter One****

_I think I'll get out of here,_

_Where I can run,_

_Just as fast as I can,_

_To the middle of nowhere,_

_To the middle of my fustrated fears,_

_And I swear you're just like a pill,_

_Instead of making me better,_

_You keep making me ill,_

_You're just like a pill_

**Just Like A Pill - P!NK**

**(AN: ****_Oh and before I forget... again... there are a load of chapter related pictures such as; outfits, bellas home and car, blah blah blah... on my profile! )_**

"Ms Swan, your 4 o'clock appointment is here to see you." Came the voice of my assistant, Carmel, through the speaker on my desk.

"Thank you, Carmel, and how many do times do I need to ask you to call me Bella?" I replied through the intercom.

"At least once more Ms Swan." She laughed.

"Okay, send the client in and would you be so kind as to bring their file in as well."

"Of course, right away, Ms Swan."

The door to my large office opened then showing two women I never thought I would see again. Carmel scurried in past them, her instincts obviously making her aware of their danger. She passed me the files and I waved her out of the room onto her break and she shot me a grateful look and as swiftly as she could, without seeming impolite, left the room.

"Hello Mrs Cullen and Miss Hale, is it? How can I be of assistance today?" I said scanning through the file and barely acknowledging them, feigning nonchalance. I looked up when I heard Esme's stifled sob. She was stood eyes watering and with her hand over her mouth looking at me in disbelief.

"Oh, Bella, sweetheart, is that really you?" Came her mothering voice that could make stronger men weak at the knees.

"Yes, Esme. It is a pleasure to see you again, how is everyone? Are you in the area long?" I had to know, what I had to expect.

"Yes, we just bought a house in the suburbs. Carlisle is working at Washington Memorial Hospital, as you can see Rosalie and I are working in Child Protection Services and Emmett and Jasper are at college again doing Psychology majors. In fact they're outside in the foyer, if you want I could call them in?" I am glad she knew to stop at Jasper and Emmett because I did not need or want to hear about the other two playing _'happy-fucking-families'_.

"That'd be lovely, Esme." I was telling truth it would be I did miss them contrary to belief.

"Boys, come in here." She said in her normal tone.

In came three of the most dazzlingly beautiful men in existence. Carlisle, with his blond hair and mature stature. Emmett with his curly brown locks and his dimply smile and Jasper, with the most amazing facial structure I have ever seen, ass wasn't half bad either.

"Bella, it's a pleasure to see you again, how have you been?" Carlisle said, smiling at me.

"Oh, I've been fabulous thank you, what about yourself?"

"I've been well, thank you for asking."

"Your welcome. Now, Esme, what did you and Rosalie need?"

"We have a young girl, Abby. Her mother was murdered by her father but, he was found not guilty, yet we know he is. We need a re-trial; we believe that Abby's mother's lawyer was paid so as to let her father Craig get away with the charge."

"What made you come to me?"

"Our friends in Denali, I don't know if we told you about them but, you represented their covens' leader Eleazer last year when he sued his gardener for damaging his property. He came to your firm and they passed him to you - even though your cases are more white-collar - because he was rich." I recognised the name instantly, I also suspected he was apart of that coven as that was his last name at the time, it was obvious he was a vampire even with the blue contacts he wore.

"Ah, yes. Eleazer Denali, I presume?"

"Yes, that's him."

"Thought as much, no human runs a temp that cool or looks that great, no matter how much silicone is injected and inserted into their bodies." They all laughed at that, or maybe it was the fact I'd gained a sense of humour.

"It's funny 'cos it's true!" Exclaimed Emmett, in that loud voice of his.

"Well, as fun as this meeting has been I am afraid I have another appointment at 4:30, so I will have to say goodbye, I will send you my number if you want and maybe we can do this again sometime, where you can be yourselves." I put emphasis on the last word and they gave me sweet smiles.

"That's very considerate of you Bella; we would look forward to it."

"Perfect, well I will speak to you soon. Have a lovely day." I put on a cheery smile and escorted them out; I walked back to my desk and asked Carmel to call in my next client.

I'd just finished the final mountain of paperwork, so I walked out of my office locked the doors and set the alarm. The place was deserted, to anyone else, it might even seem scary, but not me. Walking through the car park outside the building, I was exhausted and in my own little world, dreaming of my jet shower that awaited me when I got home. I reached my car and was grabbed from behind by a dark shadow, the figure smelt of tobacco and whisky - the kind my boss would drink - he had his hand over my mouth and pulled me over to a tree at the entrance of the surrounding woodlands. He pushed me up against the trunk and stuck my hands behind my back in the 'you're under arrest' fashion, you could say. I'd love to say that as I was merely human, I was petrified, but I wasn't, I was pumped with adrenalin and ready to put 2 years of martial arts training into practise when the figure - who I can now distinguish as a man - spoke.

"Listen, you little cunt, stay the fuck away from the Robertson case. Keep your pen pushing nose out of it or I will be back, with friends and we will kill you, slowly and very painfully. Got it, bitch?" If that was his attempt at intimidation, it wasn't a very good one. Putting all of my force behind it I knocked my head back, hearing a satisfying crunch of his nasal bone shattering, spun around and delivered a perfect roundhouse kick to the back of his ear, knocking his jaw out of place. I leant down to his crumpled form and whispered into his ear, using my 'this-chick-means-business' voice.

"No, I don't 'got it'. Try anything like that on me again and you won't have _it_ either, although I doubt your_ it _and my_ it _are the same two _its_. Capish?"

The figure spat in my face and tried to get up. _Oh, no you fucking do not_! I smashed my heel into his face and he fell down again, unconscious this time. I walked off leaving him there and hopped into my car and on the way home, I knew one thing: _that case was MINE!_

_

* * *

_

**Review. **_Review. _Review.

_Go raibh maith ad, (It means: Thank you. In my native language...)_

_**Beckky (:**_


	3. If Anything I'm Thorough

Now for the boring part:

****

DISCLAIMER:

I am in no way,shape or form associated or affiliated with Stephenie Meyer. She owns everything apart from the plot. _(Im The Genious That Came Up With That)___

And now that we've cleared up the fact I'm just your average Joe (or Beckky?) shall we continue with the story?

__

I think we shall...

**_Thank You To All Of My Reviewers, it means alot to know I am not wasting my time on here._**

**

* * *

****A heart cannot be fixed with Sellotape, only Glue will hold**

****Chapter Two****

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger,_

_Makes me work a little bit harder,_

_It makes me that much wiser, _

_So thanks for making me a fighter,_

_Made me learn a little bit faster, _

_Made my skin a little bit thicker, _

_Makes me that much smarter, _

_So thanks for making me a fighter. _

**Fighter - Christina Aguilera**

I pulled up at the address given to me by Child Protection for the Cullens, got out of my car and walked up the beautiful steps that lead to the patio, I rang the doorbell only for the door to open, not half a second later with Rose stood in the doorway.

"Hello Bella, would you like to come inside?"

"Hiya Rosalie, I would love to, thank you." She stepped aside and allowed me to step into the threshold.

"What brings you around then?" She said, leading me into their kitchen where everyone was seated at a breakfast bar.

"Well, I just came by to tell you in person that I will be taking on Abigail Elizabeth Robertson's case." Esme stood up and hugged me.

"Oh Bella, that's amazing news thank you ever so much." I thought back to last night as I conducted my reply.

"Oh, it's my pleasure, Esme. Now, as I do not know too much on the background of this case, I'm going to be in the office all week, if you have any queries and I have already phoned my assistant to tell her to cancel all appointments, this case gives me a bad feeling in my gut." Esme nodded and then her and Carlisle left the room.

"Ooh, get Bella, been on the job two years and she has a gut instinct now?" Emmett put in, using a very feminine tone.

"Yes Emmett and right now its telling me you should probably duck." Emmett looked at me blankly before Rosalie smacked him upside the head. Emmett yelped.

"Woman, what have I told you about hitting your man?"

"Emmett? You do realise that, by addressing your wife - someone supposedly your equal in life - Rosalie is entitled to sue you for sexist conduct, dont you?" Emmett's eyes bugged out of his head, whilst Rosalie just smirked.

"What kind of fucked up world is this?" He exclaimed.

"One where men and women are entitled to equal rights?" I retorted. Jasper let out a chuckle.

"I see you've grown a back bone then, Bella. I don't remember you being so forward as a teen." I snorted.

"Yeah, I stopped that shy, innocent, girl-next-door bullshit about a month after you left."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, I had to have my stomach pumped numerous times and always kept a bottle of vodka, a packet of ciggs and a box of jonny's in my bag, at all times."

"Dayum, I am proud to call you my baby sister, Bella." Rosalie smiled.

"Thanks chick you aint too bad yourself. Oh and shug, my bedroom door is always open." I winked at her. Jasper and Emmett's jaw dropped. Rosalie smirked.

"Is that a challenge?"

"No shug, thats an open invite."

"Bella, are trying to tell us humble fella's you've y'know..." Emmett trailed off.

"What that I've fucked a girl? Hell yeah, fucked two girls at the same time aswell."

"Rosie, I'm sorry, but I think I'm in love."

"Ha fucking ha, idiot." Replied Rose. I looked at the time and realised I had to wrap this up ASAP.

"Well I only stopped by for a bit, so I have to get back to work now. Oh and Esme, Rosalie?" They both appeared in front of me. I went to my briefcase and pulled out a manilla envelope. I handed it to Esme.

"Before I forget, I got this first thing this morning, its a court order declaring that one Mr Craig Robertson cannot go anywhere near his child: one Abigail Elizabeth Robertson untill I say so and for the record I aint gonna say so until I know every-fucking-thing about him." Esme smiled and Rosalie looked impressed.

"Thank you, Bella. It makes me feel much better that he wont be able to cause her harm untill we know he is safe, which he isn't."

"Not a problem Esme, now like I said, unlike all of you, I actually have a job that needs attending to." I smiled and hugged them all goodbye. When I got to Jasper he looked at me uncertainly and almost doubtfully, I was having none of that so I pulled him into a huge hug.

"Jasper Whitlock, dont think for a second that just because your mouth was a bit snappier than everyone elses the last time we met I'm gonna fucking ingore you like you got some sort of pestillence!" To prove my point I kissed him on the cheek, the contact sent sparks through me, I shrugged it off as nothing. He pulled back and smiled.

"Thanks darlin'." He drawled in that 'oh-so-sexy-southern' tone of his.

"Damn cowboy, my bedroom door's open to you too if you keep using that accent on me." I winked, he looked taken aback but, laughed in good jest with everyone else.

"See you later, huns!" I said as I got into my car. While driving back to the offices I realised I hadn't told them about the threats and decided, I would keep it that way untill I know what the fucks going on.

Back at my office, I closed and locked all the windows and doors and shut all my blinds, I was about to dip into the worse part of my past and I did not need anyone overhearing, just to be extra cautious I sweeped the room for any of those bugs the boss had installed to keep an eye on his staff and came up clean finally I sat behind my desk unplugged the intercom and unlocked my bottom drawer, which held a manilla envelope full of disposable, untraceable mobile phones. I dialled the number and waited.

"Hello?" Came the rough voice of the man on the other end.

"It's Isobel. I'm calling in your debt." I replied.

"Isobel, hey! It's been a while, how you been hanging?"

"I've been good, Peter. How's Char?"

"Not bad, not bad. You kow us bloodsuckers, how I don't know, but you do..."

"Like I said, it's a need to know thing and you don't need to know." I could just hear him frowning through the phone.

"Alright, alright, I give up...for now anyways. So, what do you need?"

"What do you know about Craig Robertson?" I heard him draw in a deep breath. _This is not good..._

"Fuck, Isobel, whatever has you involved with him, get out of it NOW!"

"Why?"

"I don't know the specifics but I can give you his real name its Craig Lucchesse."

"Okay, thanks Petey, give my love to Char, I'll talk soon, bye now." I cut the line and crushed the phone beyond recognition. Then, opened my laptop and typed the name in to SCAD (the Special Criminal Activity Database). There was one result so I clicked it. There was a picture of a man I'd seen in Abbi's file and writing to go along with it.

_Craig John Lucchesse_

_Age: 33_

_Height: 6'4_

_Weight: 13st 5lb_

_Arrests and Charges_

_Possesion of an illegal substance_

_Possesion of an illegal substance_

_Possesion of an illegal substance_

_Armed robbery_

_Manslaughter_

_Murder_

_Questioned in connection to the Italian-American Mafia_

The list went on and on and the more I read the more I understood Peter's warning. _Oh fuck... I'm in too deep now..._

My research wasn't over I needed to check one last thing, I got up and looked through all the old files, I'm sure I'd had it somewhere. _Voila._

I brushed off the file and took out the papers. I started reading the pages.

_The American Mafia (or simply the Mafia in the United States), also known as Cosa Nostra or La Cosa Nostra, is an Italian-American criminal society and offshoot of the Sicilian Mafia. Much like the Sicilian Mafia, the American Mafia had no formal name and is a secret criminal society. Its members usually refer to it as Cosa Nostra or by its English translation "our thing". Another translation/meaning of the term is "this thing of ours". The press has also coined the name "National Crime Syndicate" to refer to the entirety of U.S. organized crime, including the Mafia._

_The Italian-American Mafia emerged in New York's Lower East Side and other areas of the East Coast of the United States during the late 19th century following waves of Sicilian and Italian immigration. It has its roots in the Sicilian Mafia, but has been a separate organization in the United States for many years. Neapolitan, Calabrian, and other Italian criminal groups merged with the Sicilian Mafia to create the modern pan-Italian Mafia in North America. Today, the Italian-American Mafia cooperates in various criminal activities with the Sicilian Mafia and other Italian organized crime groups, such as Camorra and 'Ndrangheta._

_The Mafia had eventually expanded to twenty-six crime families nationwide in the major cities of the United States, with the center of organized crime based in New York and its surrounding areas. After many turf wars, the Five Families ended up dominating New York, named after prominent early members: the Bonanno family, the Colombo family, the Gambino family, the Genovese family, and the Lucchese family. These families held underground conferences with other Mafia notables like Joe Porrello from Cleveland, and other gang leaders, such as Al Capone._

_Boss — The boss is the head of the family, usually reigning as a dictator, sometimes called the Don or "Godfather". _

•_ Underboss — The underboss, usually appointed by the boss, is the second in command of the family._

•_ Consigliere — The consigliere is an advisor to the family and sometimes seen as the Boss's "right-hand man". They are used as a mediator of disputes, representatives or aides in meetings with other families. _

•_ Caporegime (or capo) — A caporegime (also captain or skipper) is in charge of a crew; a group of soldiers who report directly to him. Each crew usually contains 10-20 soldiers and many more associates. A capo is appointed by the boss and reports to him or the underboss. _

•_ Soldato (Italian for soldier) — A soldato is a member of the family, and traditionally can only be of Italian background (although today many families require men to be of only half Italian descent on their father's side). Once a member is made he is untouchable, meaning a sitdown involving the soldier's capo and boss must be held before he is murdered. _

•_ Associate — An associate is not a member of the mob, and an associate's role is similar to that of an errand boy. They are usually a go-between or sometimes deal in drugs to keep the heat off the actual members, or they are people the family does business with (restaurant owners, etc.) _

Oh, bugger, why cant I just keep myself to my-fucking-self.

* * *

**Review. **_Review. _Review.

_Go raibh maith ad, _

_**Beckky (:**_


	4. I Know A Guy, Who Knows A Guy

**_Thank You To All Of My Reviewers, it means alot to know I am not wasting my time on here._**

Now for the boring part:

DISCLAIMER:

I am in no way,shape or form associated or affiliated with Stephenie Meyer. She owns everything apart from the plot. _(Im The Genious That Came Up With That)___

And now that we've cleared up the fact I'm just your average Joe (or Beckky?) shall we continue with the story?

__

I think we shall...

* * *

**A heart cannot be fixed with Sellotape, only Glue will hold**

****Chapter Three****

_Do you think you're better off alone?_

_Do you think you're better off alone?_

_Do you think you're better off alone?_

_Do you think you're better off alone?_

**Alice Deejay - Better Off Alone**

**(A/N: PICTURE LINKS ON PROFILE, PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT...)**

"Ms Swan, the Cullen Family is here to see you." Came the voice that woke me up.

"Thank you Carmel, send them in and get me a coffee ASAP please."

"Of course, Ms Swan." Said Carmel before breaking the intercom connection. Half a minute later my office door opened showing the Cullen's and Carmel - scared out of her wits, bless her.

"You can take your break now, Carmel." I said she handed me my coffee and left.

"Morning guys, you ready for this?"

"We are, what about you, you look like you just woke up and weren't you wearing that yesterday?" Asked Rose, looking weary.

"Yeah, it's alright though, I just pulled an all nighter getting everything up to date for this case, but all is in order and I could just about feel comfortable betting my foot, we'll get our grant for a re-trial." I said going into my cupboard and getting out the spare outfit I keep in there for occasions just like this one.

"Bella, you do know what lots of caffeine and little sleep do to a human body don't you?" Carlisle's protective father/doctor side was coming out in his voice.

"Yes, I'm aware, I'll be aware and awake and then in about five hours I'm gonna crash." He smiled at me.

"Fair enough, as long as you know what to expect."

"Trust me, not my first all nighter Carlisle." Emmett laughed.

"I bet it's not." He winked at me.

"Oh, har, har, Emmett." I smiled.

"If you want to make yourselves at home feel free, I just need to change." I walked into my little on-suite and put on my outfit, checked myself in the mirror and put my hair in a tight bun. I used little make-up just a semi-thick line of eyeliner, mascara and a blood-red lipstick. I checked myself again and thought _'this is why I am the most bad-ass lawyer out there.'_

When I walked back into my office Emmett and Rose were sat smiling at each other, Carlisle and Esme were looking at the pictures my mother painted on the wall and Jasper was reading one of my books 'Psychology and it's effects in the courtroom.' Esme turned to me.

"Bella, who painted these pieces, they're fabulous!"

"My mother, actually." She smiled.

"Oh, how is Renee? And Charlie?" I felt a frog in my throat.

"Erm, they both died a few years back. Charlie was shot on the job and Renee was in a car accident when I was at university." Everyone looked up shocked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to pry." I smiled at Esme.

"It's honestly fine, you obviously can't order one from her, but I have all her old paintings in a storage space downtown, I can give you the key and address if you want to look and take some."

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly do that!"

"Esme, its fine, I already have my favourites, the rest I would've sold on if I had the heart, I already gave some away as it is, please, and you'd be doing me a favour."

"If you're sure..."

"I'm positive... here..." I got the key out of my top drawer. "The address is on the key ring."

"Thank you, Bella." She hugged me tight by human standards.

"No problem, Momma." She gasped and gripped me by forearms and pushed me out to look at me, I smiled. "That is, if you'll still be my momma?" She smiled and hugged me again.

"Always, Bella." Suddenly we were lifted into the air, I looked up and saw Emmett, and I raised my eyebrow.

"What? I wanted to share some of the family love."

"Well, Emmybear, be that as it may, I still need oxygen!" He loosened his grip immediately.

"Sorry, Bells."

"No harm, no foul, brother." He grinned.

"Now people, let's get this show on the road, after you." I gestured for them to go first. I picked my briefcase up and followed them, locking my office behind me.

When we walked into the car park, I saw them go to a huge Range Rover, I walked over to it and when I realised what it was I screamed. They all jumped.

"What the fuck, baby sis." Asked Emmett.

"You have a 2011 Range Rover Evoque!" I tell you now, if I wasn't so shocked, I would've fallen over laughing at the look on their face when they realised I spoke 'car&driver'.

"You know cars?"

"Hell yeah, have you seen mine?" They shook their heads.

"It's over their by the forest, it's black, sleek and shiny." They all turned around and their mouths fell, mine was the only one in that area because no one dared park next to me for fear of scratching my baby. Rosalie was the first to recover.

"That is one fine piece of machinery, that isn't even available in the US yet, how on earth did you pull that off?"

"I know a guy, who knows a guy, who knows the head of a test driving company which means all the newest cars needing test drives go to him. He needed a new test driver for all the newest models, and the way I see it is, I'm only doing my public duty, the fact I get to keep the cars I test, is simply a bonus." Rosalie smirked.

"Nice, Bella."

"I try." I smirked back. "Keep up, if you can." I got into the car and sped off down the highway into the city. When I pulled up outside the court room I waited for the Cullen's and when they arrived I told them I needed to quickly talk to them.

"Right, you're going in there with me, meaning you're my responsibility and you had better hold yourselves as such."

"Meaning?" Asked Jasper.

"Walk in there like you own the place, don't stop for ID, I never give it to them but they know who I am and value their lives too much to stop me and ask for it. Okay?" They nodded.

"Great." I locked my car and walked into the large courthouse, straight past the ID security they nodded at me and the Cullen's, I walked up the large steps being greeted by many different people, some complete strangers that only knew me by my reputation. When we got outside the courtroom our meeting was being held I stopped.

"Boys, wait here, ladies follow me." I knocked on the door and entered.

The room was large and to the left of us there was a huge mahogany desk with a man sat behind it wearing a black suit that practically leaked the word 'expensive'. When we entered he looked up and smiled at me.

"Isabella, what a pleasure, I hear you're in my court this morning."

"Yes, John should be fun."

"Definitely. So, I take it your here to deliver the evidence?"

"Yes. My evidence could probably even, delete the need of the trial at all."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I believe Mr Hans is already here?"

"Yes, he is in the foyer I believe."

"Care to call for him?"

"Okay..." He looked uncertain but made the call anyway, I gestured for the girls to take a seat on the leather sofa in the corner, while I made myself at home on the chair opposite Judge John Careford. Five minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Spoke John. The door opened and a man in his 50's came inside.

"You wanted to see me Judge Careford?"

"Not me personally, Ms Swan here, however, would like a word." They looked to me.

"Well?"

"Mr Hans, I will ask you a simple question that you will answer truthfully, okay?"

"Sure."

"How much did the American-Italian mafia pay you or what were they blackmailing you with to make you lie about Mrs Robertson's murder case?" He looked shocked and then uneasy.

"I... well... I... nothing!"

"Ah, so it was money."

"What? I never said that!"

"I know, but if it was blackmail, your lie would've been much more convincing."

"I was convincing." He said before he thought and covered his mouth. I looked to the judge who was looking between me and Hans, his expression going from rage to awe.

"John, you wanted evidence, there it is. Now, can I have my re-trial?"

"Yes, Isabella, you can. This meeting is terminated and date for re-trial will be determined at a later date, you may leave, except for Mr Hans. It's a pleasure seeing you again Isabella. Don't be a stranger." I smiled as I gestured for the women to leave before me. I walked out and closed the door to see the Cullen's staring at me with awe, shock and familial love. I walked up to them.

"Don't talk now, the walls have ears." Was all I whispered, knowing they could here me. We walked through the courthouse and out the doors in the same manner we came in. We got in our cars and drove back to the office. I got out of my car and walked over to them.

"Well there you go. You have your re-trial; I'll email you the deets when I get them."

"Thank you, Bella. I must say you handled yourself in there amazingly." Esme smiled.

"Hell yeah, Bells, you rocked! How did you know he's a member of the mafia, that's even news to us? He could be dangerous." Emmett looked at me expectantly.

"I know a guy who knows shit and I doubt it, they would have taken action by now, trust me, I've dealt with them before."

"Okay, if you say so." I smiled at my ability to lie to the vampires, it was quite refreshing. I noticed Rose and Jasper talking at vampire speed. I knocked on the window and they jumped apart, I raised my eyebrow.

"Something you guy's want to share with the class?" Rosalie looked sheepish and Jasper rolled his eyes at his 'sister'.

"Rose wanted to ask you to lunch to get to know each other, but is too chicken-shit to do it." I smiled warmly at her, I liked Rose I always knew that she only treated me like dirt because I was threat to her family and she was fiercely loyal to her family, I could respect that.

"Well then, allow me." I looked at Rosalie. "Miss Hale, would you do me the honour of coming to lunch with me tomorrow, when I say lunch I mean, I eat and you stare at me like an animal in the zoo." I smiled, fluttering my eyelashes for effect. Rosalie laughed at my antics.

"Oh, Ms Swan, the pleasure would be all mine."

"Great, so I'll meet you tomorrow at Bar19 at one?"

"I'll see you there, Bella."

"Okay, see you guys later, unlike some, I still have work to do before I crash." They all smiled and waved as Emmett pulled out of the parking lot and drove out of site.

As I thought of the lunch tomorrow all I could think was: '_I'm gonna need a drink...'_

* * *

**Review. **_Review. _Review.

_Go raibh maith ad, _

_**Beckky (:**_


	5. Hey Rose, Fancy A Tabby Cat For Lunch'

**_Thank You To All Of My Reviewers, it means alot to know I am not wasting my time on here._**

Now for the boring part:

**DISCLAIMER:**** I am in no way,shape or form associated or affiliated with Stephenie Meyer. She owns everything apart from the plot. _(Im The Genious That Came Up With That)_**

And now that we've cleared up the fact I'm just your average Joe (or Beckky?) shall we continue with the story?

_I think we shall..._

**

* * *

****A heart cannot be fixed with Sellotape, only Glue will hold**

*****Chapter Four*****

_Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

**Fighter - Christina Aguilera**

I woke up to the sounds of 'Dangerous by Akon' coming from my phone, I reached out blindly and finally found the offending device.

"Hey Rose." I said my voice still thick from sleep.

"Hiya Bella, sorry did I wake you? It is 12 o'clock."

"Yes, but its okay, I needed to wake up anyway." I got up as we were talking and went downstairs to grab my coffee that the machine automatically dispenses.

"Oh, okay. Well I was just ringing to see if we were still on for lunch today."

"Yeah, we are don't worry I'll be there."

"Okay, well I'll see you then, Bella." I said goodbye and hung up. I only had about 45 minutes before I would have to leave so I got into the shower quickly shaved my legs and washed my hair before I got out. I decided to scrunch my hair after I dried it, to give a 'sex-hair' effect and used some black and grey eye shadow to create a smoky effect, applied a thick line of black eyeliner, mascara and some clear lip-gloss I stuck in all my piercings and put on an outfit that I'd brought into the shower with me. I grabbed my bag and keys and left.

When I got to the restaurant I realised I was early because of my manic driving so I went straight to the bar and ordered myself a beer. As I sat drinking said beer, I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, I turned to see Rosalie.

"Heya."

"Hi Bella. Sorry I'm late, were you waiting long?"

"Not really and its okay I was early."

"Oh right, well, did you want to grab a table?"

"Yeah sure." I grabbed my beer and followed Rose to a table outside away from the others. We both sat down awkwardly.

"Right well, this is really awkward so why don't we say what needs to be said and move on." Rose laughed.

"Okay, I'll go first. I'm sorry about how I treated you when you and Edward dated, I was a real bitch back then and I still am now, it wasn't anything against you personally it was more the fact that you had everything I wanted and was willing to give it all up for the piece of shit I refuse to recognise as my brother."

"What did I have?"

"Well for starters a working womb."

"Ah, see I dont have that, I was born infertile. Honestly, didn't you guys ever notice how there wasn't a 'lets-all-go-after-the-human' fest, once a month? I don't ovulate and I dont get my period." Rose looked stricken.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Bella."

"It's cool. I'm used to it. Now it's my go. Rose, I have always loved you like a sister, even when you acted a bitch towards me, it's because you were so loyal to your family that you were mean to me because you perceived me as a threat to your secret and to be honest I respected that. So, as much as I loved this little heart-to-heart thing we had going on, it's making me want to gag a little, so I'm gonna order my food and y'know, the Latino boy behind the bar probably wouldn't mind if _you _ordered _him_." I winked at her and she laughed.

"Jesus Christ, Bella! You're terrible."

"Why thank you, thank you very much!" I said, butchering an Elvis impersonation. Rose laughed again and signalled for a waiter. The Latino guy I was just talking about walked over, I looked at him then back to Rose and broke out laughing.

"Sorry about that, erm, could we just have the Chicken Caesar baguette on white bread to share, please?"

"Of course, Madam." He left us and came back ten minutes later with our -well my- food and set it down. I ate and talked to Rose, she commented on my piercings: 'holy shit! I can't believe how many you've got!' I told her to wait until she saw my tattoo's she almost fell off her chair in shock. We were well on our way to being sisters. I finished the meal and we stood to go to the bar and pay for the bill, I got out my purse and paid with no protest from Rose. That surprised me.

"Wow! A Cullen who doesn't offer to pay for my every whim and need, what has happened to world?"

"Har, har! I just know it always made you feel uncomfortable when we did that and I know that you can afford it, so why shouldn't I?" I smiled at her that always was one of my pet peeves; I'm too independent for my own good.

"Thanks Rose."

"So I was wondering; would you care for a sleepover tonight?"

"Yeah okay, how about you follow me home and I'll get my shit and then we drive to yours?"

"Okay." We went to our cars and Rose followed me back to my place, when we got there the alarm system that I had was going off in my car - it was a safety thing if the alarm was going off inside the house it would send a signal via Bluetooth to a device in my car letting me know there could be an intruder in my house. I grabbed the gun I kept locked in a concealed area in my glove compartment and got out and walked over to where Rose was.

"Okay, shut up and lets go around the back, my silent alarm is going off so the police are on their way but I have some important shit in there so I need to go inside now, I don't know what position we'll be in, hence the gun." She just looked shocked.

I ran around the outside and in through the back placing my hand on the special slab on the door to open it. I held my gun out in front of me as I walked around after I'd checked the apartment and determined there was no one here except me and Rose and my office was still locked and according to my computer operated security system it hadn't been opened since I was in there last night. I finally took notice of my surroundings. The place was trashed to fuck but only two things caught my immediate attention, the big professional photo of me and Charlie that hung above my sofa had a bullet hole through it, right between my eyes and my infamous gut was telling me it was someone's sick idea of symbolism. The second thing was slightly more gruesome, my cat Selene had been cut open so her insides were hanging out and she was hanging to the front door where someone had stuck her there by nailing her neck to it.

"Hey Rose, how do you feel about a tabby cat for lunch?" I joked trying to lighten the situation.

"What the fuck, Bella? How can you joke about this?"

"Because its not too bad, it's easily fixed and nothing sentimental was damaged all my photos were copies, the real ones are in storage."

"But it looks as though someone is trying to kill you and we don't know who it is."

"I do actually, but let me get stuff and we'll go back to yours and then I'll tell everyone together."

"Okay." Half an hour later we pulled up to the Cullen mansion to find everyone out on the porch awaiting our arrival, I guess Rose phoned them on the way. I got out of my car and pulled my gun out with me I put the safety catch on and stuck it in my bag. I looked back at the Cullen's and smiled.

"Shall we?" They nodded. I followed them inside into the living room and took a seat on the sofa in between Esme and Carlisle.

"Be quiet and listen, I'll answer questions after. So, after work on the first day you contacted me, I was attacked by some twat in the car park, he told me to - and I quote- 'stay the fuck away from the Robertson case. Blah, blah, blah or I will be back, with friends and we will kill you, slowly and very painfully.' I told him to fuck off, broke his nose and his jaw and stabbed my six inch heel into his face, I don't know what happened to him last I saw he was unconscious. Anyhow, I'm guessing it was the mafia who broke into my apartment and trashed it, as another warning, hence my dead cat and the 'bullet' through my forehead. Any questions?" I smiled at their shocked faces.

"Why didn't you tell us or report him?" Emmett asked.

"One, I didn't wanna worry you guys and two, report the mafia? Are you fucking serious Emmett?" He looked put out.

"Oh yeah... I guess... So you're staying here though right?"

"Until my house is okay, if that's alright..." I said looking towards Carlisle.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, sweetheart." I smiled and hugged him tight.

"Does this mean I can call you daddy again?" He grinned and hugged me tighter.

"Always." He whispered into my hair. I felt a breeze whip around the room. I spoke into Carlisle's shoulder.

"Don't you dare Emmett." I looked up and sure enough Emmett's arms were a centimetre away from enveloping us into a hug. I laughed at the shocked look on his face.

"How... how... how did you know I was there?"

"Felt a breeze and on my way inside I saw none of the windows open, only vampire speed could've created it."

"Oooh, get you and your smartyness!" I laughed.

"Nah, it's just common sense but I guess if one lacks it, one doesn't recognise it." Jasper laughed, he has such a nice laugh... _WTF? Okay... yeah... I didn't think that..._

"Baby, you just got burned!" Rosalie gasped out between chuckles. Emmett pouted at me.

"Fine. I can see you all think I'm stupid, so you know what I'm gonna go talk to the people that really appreciate me, my Xbox buddies!" I just looked at him.

"Aint half those so called 'buddies' like pre-teens? Dayum, just when I thought you vamps couldn't get any weirder, Emmett starts pulling out paedophilia shit..." He just glared at me and stalked off, shortly followed by Rose. Before she left she turned to me and winked.

"I'm gonna take him away from those pre-teens and take him for a hunt."

"Bullshit Rose, you're gonna take him into the woods, fuck him senseless and then when you come back with your clothes in tatters you'll blame it on some innocent grizzly!" She laughed and nodded her head.

"You know me too well, Bells!" With that she walked out of the room. I let out a huge yawn. I got up and stretched out

"Ugh... sleepy time for the human, nighty night. See y'all in the morning!" Esme and Carlisle stood to hug me.

"We might not be back before you leave for work because unlike our children, we do actually need to hunt."

"Sure, sure. Have fun." They left out the front door, I turned to Jasper who was sprawled across the couch with his eyes closed, breathing through his nose. _He may be my brother, but fuck me; I would definitely save a horse if it meant riding that Cowboy... Mmhmm... _The man himself broke me out of my internal wet daydream.

"That's some serious lust you're throwing out there, Bella. Care to share?" He opened his eyes and smirked, probably expecting me to blush or stutter an excuse, hell no, I aint no prude.

"Oh you wish, Darlin'. I'll give you a hint though... you like my boots _Cowboy_?" I smirked whilst walking over to him swaying my hips seductively. He looked at them and chuckled.

"Definitely, although, they'd look much better on you with your legs wrapped around my waist." I smiled.

"Ooh, I like you. Great imagination and a sense of humour, now as much as I would love to oblige by your request, I really am fucking shattered, impending doom does that to us human gals." Jaspers look suddenly turned serious.

"Aint nobody getting past five vampires Bella, I don't care if it's the Lord Jesus H. Christ himself, so don't you worry your pretty little head." I walked over to him and gave him a hug and a chaste peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Jazz, night." I pulled back and walked up the stairs as I heard a quiet 'G'night Bella' echo through the halls.

* * *

**Review. **_Review. _Review.

_Go raibh maith ad, _

_**Beckky (:**_


	6. Wipe Your Tears

**__**

Thank You To All Of My Reviewers, it means alot to know I am not wasting my time on here.

Now for the boring part:

****

DISCLAIMER:

I am in no way,shape or form associated or affiliated with Stephenie Meyer. She owns everything apart from the plot. _(Im The Genious That Came Up With That)_

And now that we've cleared up the fact I'm just your average Joe (or Beckky?) shall we continue with the story?

__

I think we shall...

**

* * *

**

**A heart cannot be fixed with Sellotape, only Glue will hold**

*****Chapter Five*****

_Wipe the tears from your eyes,  
Wipe your tears away,  
Oh, wipe your tears away,  
Oh, wipe your tears away,  
Oh, wipe your blood shot eyes,_

**Sunday Bloody Sunday - U2**

I woke up covered in cold sweat and panting for air. I reached for the lamp on the table next to the bed needing light to calm me. Once I found it and turned it on I checked the watch on my wrist to see that it was only 2:47am, meaning I only had five hours sleep, _not too bad, longest sleep I've had in a while_.

I knew I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep with the nightmare too fresh in my mind it was the same one I'd suffered from for 2 years, of the fateful night when my babies were taken from me before their time. I got up and went into the on-suite bathroom that Rose had shown me earlier and splashed my face with cold water before brushing my teeth and putting my hair into a ponytail. I walked back into the room I was staying in and went over to my suitcase, before I realised I hadn't packed my gym kit, so a run was out of the question until the morning. I decided to simply take a walk into the woods instead; my sense of direction was much more reliable these days. I couldn't be bothered to change so I grabbed my converse and walked out into the cool night air wearing my little cotton chemise nightdress.

I'd been walking for about half an hour when I came to a little clearing in the trees, it looked almost like an archway. I walked through it and came to a little waterfall it wasn't that high, the cliffs in La Push were higher, but it was high enough and it was beautiful. All of a sudden, I felt agony; despair so strong if I hadn't felt the intensity of my own before, it would've knocked me to my knees. I looked up to the waterfall to see a man sat at the top of it, he looked like... JASPER! Oh my God, he is in so much pain. I ran over to the cliff side and climbed up it with practiced ease. Once I reached the top I carefully climbed over to Jasper, it would not be good if I fell of the edge. I finally reached him and could hear him sobbing.

"Jasper?" I whispered. My voice was strained; his feelings were much stronger up here. It didn't matter though, as he still heard me and turned to look at me, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears, his expression started to turn confused.

"Bella? How did you get up here? What are you even doing out here? And why aren't you asleep? Its 3:20 in the morning." I perched myself next to him, our legs hanging over the edge. He wrapped an arm around me; I think it was because he didn't trust me not to fall, although I had jumped from much higher.

"I get nightmares. Usually, I'd go for a 15 mile jog, but I haven't got my gym kit so I figured I'd go for a walk in the woods, they're peaceful at this time. I came to that little archway over there." I said pointing to it. "I felt your despair and then I looked up, found you and climbed up the cliff."

"Oh right, so you want to talk about them?" He asked.

"You first, why you up here all alone, being all depressed?"

"Alice." He dead panned. I wrapped my arms around him in a hug, which he accepted.

"You want to talk? I mean I know you could talk to your family as well but, I know what you're going through, especially since Doucheward left me too." I said trying to offer some comfort, I didn't think he would take me up on the offer, but I was proven wrong when he started talking.

"It's just... how could she do this to me, to us, she was my wife for near on 60 years and apparently your best friend, how could she just throw it all away?"

"Trust me Jazz, I don't know but, I ask myself the very same question everyday about Edward. Y'know the whole thing just makes you doubt yourself, I did for a long time, and sometimes I still do."

"And for fuck sake, Alice and Edward, I thought they were meant to be siblings, yeah I know they were closer than the rest of us but we all figured it was because their abilities were so alike."

"Hmm... sounds as though it fucked you up as bad as it did me."

"At least you didn't try to kill yourself." I stayed quiet. He pulled me back and gripped my forearms, while I looked anywhere but his face, my eyes were brimming with tears.

"Bella? Did you... How?"

"Jumped of a cliff in La Push during a storm. Didn't work obviously, I awoke washed up on the shore."

"Jesus Christ! Anything else?"

"I was catatonic for months, in the end I had to be hospitalised because I couldn't function, couldn't eat, couldn't sleep and when I did I woke up screaming, I didn't speak either, and they all thought I was mute until I fell asleep. They tried sectioning me too, that didn't work, Dad... Dad... he stopped them." The tears were falling silently now and I wasn't doing anything to stop them.

"Oh, Bella..." Jasper wrapped me up in his arms and sat me on his lap.

"Can... can you tell me what you've been up to then? Y'know and I'll tell you the chronicles of Bella's even more fucked up life, cos I can guarantee mine is definitely worse."

"Yeah, sure. Before that though, I need to know, how you found out about them... who told you? Because Carlisle told me and when I asked where you were, he said you already knew." I was pissed at them now.

"What? They didn't tell you?" I said bitterly.

"Tell me what, Darlin'?"

"I was the one who found _them_." Jasper stiffened underneath me.

"You mean...?"

"Yes, I mean when school was let out on the _sunny_ day of my 18th Birthday, I was given the day off of work so I went over to yours early to see if I could help set up for that goddamn party Pix insisted on throwing me and heard music from Edward's bedroom." As I was telling the story I could see the memories happening before me.

_"Edward?" I said normally knowing the excellence of vampire hearing. I was on the third floor making my way to the sound of music coming from my love's room. He asked me to marry him the day before; I was going to say yes! I was so excited and couldn't wait to tell my love. _

_"Oh... oh... oh God... yeah, right there... UGH!" Those noises, they sounded like... like... I opened the door willing it to be false. It wasn't there in the middle of the bed that was bought for and used by me, was Alice and Edward, my Edward. Fuck! I wasn't gonna deal with this any more NICE Bella._

_"Honey, I'm home." I said, eyeing the two of them with disgust. They broke apart and Edward jumped up and Alice jumped to the other side of the room before realising she was naked._

_"Don't stop on my account, I was only going to become Edward's fiancé, but please, continue, I'll entertain myself until your done FUCKING each other in MY bed!" Edward actually looked happy._

_"Love, your saying yes?" He said I did a double take; I grabbed the ring from my back pocket, smiled at him and let it hover over my ring finger, he still looked happy, until I chucked the ring at him._

_"Correction, 'Love', I was going to say yes. Anyway, I got places to be and people to say, so do me a favour fuck off out of my life, don't come back, oh and another thing Edward?"_

_"Yes, Love."_

_"Oh actually two things."_

_"Go on, Love."_

_"One, DO NOT EVER THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL ME 'LOVE' AGAIN and two, it's a shame you didn't wait for me because from what I see, you're a boob guy and mine are two cup sizes bigger than hers." I turned around to see Emmett and Carlisle stood there shocked. So, I hugged Emmett and told him I loved him. Then I hugged Carlisle and said I loved him and Esme too, I just cannot be around his son right now. I walked down the stairs hearing the sound of Emmett colliding with Edward, judging by the shouting, wiped my tears and walked out the front door with out looking back. When I got in my truck and left. I would not let them see me break..._

"You were gone the next day and all I could think was 'Happy fucking Birthday, Bella'." Jasper was silent all he could do was hold me tighter.

"Bella, I am so sorry you had to be the one to find them. Especially when you were ready to be married to that tool."

"Eh, it's okay now that I look back on it, they did me a favour, because I know if I had stayed I would still be plain, naive, ickle Bella. I am better for what they did to me. So, what you been up to?"

"Not that much really, depression takes up a lot of my free time, I was either reading, hunting or going to school. You? Sounds like your time was much more interesting."

"Yeah, that's one word for it I guess... Well, as you know after my suicide attempt I was put in hospital for a while, after I 'woke up' from my coma-like state, I through myself into typical human experiences that Edward just so wanted me to have, although I doubt, the ones I did and the ones he had in mind were the same."

"Enlighten me, Sugar?"

"I was getting to it, erm, underage drinking, drug abuse, I started smoking, still do... speaking of which, I'm gonna need a cigarette." I said as I took the packet and lighter out of my bra. I lit one up.

"May I?" Jasper asked motioning to the packet of ciggs I had in my hand, I gave him the pack and a light.

"Sure, not like it can kill you."

"Ha ha. I used to smoke, Alice cut me off though, said it was a disgusting human trait."

"So is adultery." I chuckled and to my surprise so did Jasper.

"Anything else, you did that Edweirdo would not approve of?"

"I had sex, lots and lots of sex. I rode motorcycles, built them too, I fucked a shape shifter, rode on its back while it was in were-form, and I had lesbian action and threesomes, always two girls, one guy or three girls. Oh yeah, I killed a vampire too."

"Okay, okay, slow down... SHAPESHIFTERS?" I'm not sure if he heard the vampire bit.

"Yeah, y'know the ones you had a treaty with in La Push, well they're back cos apparently its hereditary."

"And you fucked one and rode on its back in wolf form?" Jasper said, looking at me sceptically.

"Yup." I replied, popping the 'p'.

"Wow, is that it or... DID YOU SAY YOU KILLED A _VAMPIRE_?" He shouted so loud the cliff trembled a bit from the vibrations.

"Okay, ow... it's not like I need working ear drums or anything! Now let me explain before you get all PMS on me. Basically, Victoria came back for me to avenge James. She told me that by killing me it would be 'a mate for a mate', I told her about Alice and she told me it didn't matter without me James would still be alive. So anyway, she beat the shit out of me - I've still got scars on my back - and then when she was about to kill me I remembered the lighter I had in my bra and the vodka in my back pocket -I figured if I was gonna die, I'd take this bitch down with me - so I distracted her by goading her about James and when she pounced on me, I threw the vodka on her and she hesitated for a second but that was all I needed to light her up and let me tell you, she lit up alright! I ran out of there like a bat out of hell and got myself to the hospital - don't worry as far as they know I walked across a bear in the woods and it nearly mauled me, I only got away because I 'fell' down a hill and into a river, hence the other cuts and bruises. Any questions?" I looked at Jasper who expression consisted of shock, awe and I think it was either pride or respect, maybe both. He looked at me.

"Bella, you are the most amazing human heard of, to face all of that and still be so strong like you are today, most people would've been sectioned to have to deal with going through all of that alone. But, I do have a question, can I see the scars?" He said the last part almost hesitantly. I wasn't sure I mean, they were so ugly.

Then I remembered Jasper had scars of his own from his time in the Vampire wars so if anyone understood what it felt like it would be him. With that thought I felt my determination grow by itself and I used it, to slip both straps off my shoulders and down my arms revealing more of my back and holding it at my front. I heard Jasper gasp and I could only imagine what he was thinking as he saw the five lines indented in my skin, going from the nape of my neck to my mid back. I wanted to cover up again, he hadn't said anything so they obviously disgusted him, however just as I was about to pull away he sent me a wave of pride, love and trust, it made me feel so content and I knew that, that was Jaspers way of assuring me everything was okay as he figured out what to say. I looked back at Jasper who was staring at the scars still with his hand outstretched as if he wanted to touch them.

"You can touch them if you want, they don't hurt or anything, they just aren't much to look at." With that said, he ran his fingers over the lines almost as if he was caressing them, the cool touch of his fingertips felt warm against my scars as they, like the vampire bite were cooler than the normal human temperature.

"You know you're the first person to touch them and not flinch back or wince in disgust, it's quite a refreshing change."

"Darlin' that's cos I while yours may be bigger and more visible, I still got a hell of a lot more than you." Ah, yes, I did remember seeing all his, they didn't bother me at all, of course.

"Okay, I have one more depressing thing in my life to tell you about seeing as we're having this little heart to heart. Me and Jacob, the rightful alpha of the La Push pack, got together and I got better, I fell in love all over again, after 7 months he proposed and another month later I found out I was 3 months pregnant with twins, then my world fell apart again and if it wasn't for the fact I was pregnant, I would not be here today. The pack was throwing us an engagement party and at said party Jacob imprinted on my one of my best friends. Imprinting is when shape shifters find their soul mates. I was devastated, but I couldn't blame them it was always a possibility and completely out of their control, we decided when the babies were born I would be the full-time caregiver and Jake would see them on weekends, which worked out perfectly. Anyway, so I stayed healthy for my babies and then on the day of my 20 week scan me and Jake found out the sex, I was going to give birth to two girls, we were just so full of emotion the joy it was practically contagious and we got caught up in the moment and kissed. Then, Leah burst into the room, she was shaking, I knew she was too far gone to stop the phase so I hid in a corner and curled in a ball to protect my stomach, but it was too late, she just came out of no where and thumped me with her paw. I had to give birth to my dead baby girls and I have not spoken to Jacob or Leah since because I know if I do I will murder her and that would not be fair on Jacob unfortunately, because no matter what he does still love me but the bond of an imprint is too hard to ignore and if I were to kill her, he would, by tribe laws, have to kill me." I finished and looked at Jasper who's mouth was set in a thin line of fury.

"Fucking dogs." He spat. Then he composed himself and looked at me. "I am amazed by you Bella you are the strongest creature I have ever had the pleasure of meeting." I smiled and turned into him for a hug.

"Can I ask if you named them? Or was it too much?"

"No, it's fine, I did and they are always with me." I said, showing him the insides of both of my wrists where the tattoos were. "I thought the names were fitting as after Jake left me for Leah those girls were my hope and my faith."

"That's a beautiful way of thinking of it."

"Thanks."

"Well why don't we get back, I'll carry you and then I'll send you to get 3 extra hours of sleep."

"Thank you, Jasper, I dont know why but talking to you really helped." I said, then I realised how cold I was, I dont know why I hadn't felt it before but all of a sudden I was frozen. I was shaking and my teeth were chattering.

"Shit, Bella, why didn't you say you were frozen?" Jasper exclaimed, whilst taking off his jacket and putting it on me, he rubbed up and down my arms at vampire speed creating a nice warmth with the friction and picked me up bridal style, I closed my eyes and buried my head into his chest, he must of done something to make me pass out because next thing I know he's tucking me into the bed. When he turned to leave I spoke up.

"Jazz, stay please, hold me. I can't hold myself together this time and if you don't I think I'll fall apart." So he did, he climbed under the electric blanket that he'd brought from his room - 'I like the warmth it gives me' was his explanation - and held me while I slept.

"Sweet dreams, Bella."

"Don't you dare leave me, Cowboy, cos I will be pissed." I said back, my voice not really threatening as I was so tired.

"Never." Was all I heard him say as I drifted off into the first dreamless sleep I'd had in nearly two years.

* * *

********

Review.

Go raibh maith ad,

****

Beckky (:

_Review. _Review.


	7. Tasers and Courtrooms

Thank You To All Of My Reviewers, it means alot to know I am not wasting my time on here.

**__**

Now for the boring part:

****

DISCLAIMER:

I am in no way,shape or form associated or affiliated with Stephenie Meyer. She owns everything apart from the plot. _(Im The Genious That Came Up With That)_

And now that we've cleared up the fact I'm just your average Joe (or Beckky?) shall we continue with the story?

__

I think we shall...

******_

* * *

_****A heart cannot be fixed with Sellotape, only Glue will hold**

*****Chapter Six*****

_You got me begging you for mercy,_

_Why won't you release me?_

_You got me begging you for mercy,_

_Why won't you release me?_

_I said, you better release me._

**Mercy - Duffy**

**Jasper's POV**

Lying down in the bed next to Bella I thought back to our conversation in the woods, the pure, raw strength that the woman beside me possessed was unreal; I pulled her closer to my chest and stroked her hair absently. I would have never believed it if I had been told years ago that the innocent, naive human my brother brought home could ever have the potential to be someone so great. It saddened me greatly when I heard that she was the one to find my brother and ex-wife in that position -especially on her birthday of all days- it hurt almost as much as it did when she told me about Hope and Faith. But, her strength to carry on a move forward made me so proud to know such a wondrous creature. The little 'human experiences' as she called them had me angry beyond belief, albeit, a bit turned on, however that was over-ruled by the newly found protective instincts inside of me. I almost screamed in pure frustration when I had found out that she had single-handedly taken on a Vampire. How could we have been so callous as to leave her without protection?

I also couldn't help over-analysing the new relationship we had formed, it wasn't a friendship so to speak, no, after tonight it was something so indescribably more, and it was still much deeper than that. Fucking useless Empath I am, I can't even recognise my own feelings. At the end of it all though, I realised I awed, respected and even lusted after the small human who was sleeping in my arms. She truly was a remarkable person to know. I had never spoken to anyone about Alice that deeply before, never been so vulnerable to anyone like that and only now did I feel like a fool for not doing so sooner, because I felt lighter than I had in years. The point where she showed me her scars moved me deeply as I knew personally what it was like to feel sick at the sight of yourself. No matter how false _I_ knew the thoughts she had about her scars being ugly were, she didn't, which made me feel terrible because when an incredible girl - no, woman - like Bella feels that way, what hope do any of us have?

I felt Bella stirring in my arms so I turned to look at the clock, seeing her alarm would be going off in 45 seconds, I reluctantly let go of her and waited.

_Wake the fuck up Isabella Swan, yah lazy hoe! _

I chuckled as I heard her voice coming through the tiny -yet, surprisingly loud- speakers. However, the woman in question groaned in response to the alarm and in what seemed like a practiced manor waved an arm about trying to find the offending device, but missed and hit one of the corners of the bedside table.

"_Motherfucker!_" She hissed. She pulled the covers down and looked around the room taking in her surroundings before she looked at me with a longing look.

"Good morning Miss Bella and what's the sour look on your face for?"

"I was sleeping while I had a hot, Texan man in my bed, damn; I need to step up my game!" I laughed and shook my head at her.

"Only you, Bella." She winked at me and then got out of bed.

"Yeah, I know, I know I am God's greatest gift; you don't have to remind me. Now, as God's greatest gift, I order you to fuck off, find me some running gear leave it on my bed and then fuck off again. Kay? Thanks." She ordered as she walked into the bathroom to have a shower I presumed as I heard water running. I was in my original position dumbstruck when her voice snapped me out of it.

"Now, Jazz!" She called from the bathroom. _Damn, you'd think she had surveillance over the place the way she knew shit... _I thought, as I knocked on the door opposite of Bella's room. Rosalie answered with running gear in her hands.

"Here you go, now if you'll excuse me, I need to continue pleasing my man!" She said shortly, before she shut the door in my face. _TMI, Rose!_

I walked into Bella's room and dropped it on her bed like she asked. Wandering out again, I felt the familiar burn in my throat so I decided to go for a quick hunt before the pre-trial hearing today.

One hour and a full stomach of mountain lion later, I was running back home when I caught a familiar scent I instantly recognised as Bella.

"God damn girl is gonna get herself killed wandering in these fucking woods!" I muttered under my breath as I tracked the scent back the way I came until I could hear her heavy breathing. As I found a clearing in the trees I gasped at the sight before me. There was Bella with her leg balanced on a fallen tree trunk stretching. She was glistening with perspiration that ran down her face and neck and into the valley between her breasts which were covered by a black sports bra. She looked goddess-like, it was astounding.

"Hey Jazz." She said, taking her leg of the tree and turning to face me.

"Bella. Didn't anyone ever teach you not to go wandering through the woods?"

"Probably, but I'll be fucked before I remember it!" She said as she pulled one of her legs up vertically behind her head, before repeating it with the other one. _That would be an interesting position..._ thought the perverted part of my brain.

"So what are you doing you're about 8 miles away from the house!"

"Going for a run, hence, the outfit and the stretches." She replied in a 'duh' voice.

"Mind if I join?" She raised a brow sceptically.

"Erm, okay? I was about to head back now anyway, I need another shower and I still have to get ready."

"Great, after you." I gestured for her to lead and set the pace. She rolled her shoulders backwards a few times and took off at a fast pace, for a human. She could almost pass for a slow vampire with the speed she was exerting. I half-expected her to collapse after the first mile but I could feel her determination surpass her exhaustion. We arrived back at the mansion, half an hour later, with Bella stretching again before waving and leaving me to go inside and get ready. I then felt the family's presence behind me, I knew they had been following us in the forest, I felt their curiosity so I figured they wanted to know what she was doing too. I turned and saw them all looking as gobsmacked as I felt.

"Dayum, Bella's fast!" Emmett whistled.

"I must admit, the stamina and strength she possess' is astounding for a human, it's truly amazing, she could be an Olympic runner." Carlisle stated, still a bit awed.

"Yeah, and it's not like we don't need them!" Rosalie said.

We walked into the house still talking about her and settled onto the sofas as we were all ready. We'd been sat for 15 minutes when Rosalie wolf-whistled, our attention turned towards the stairs where Bella appeared in the most fuckhot suit I had ever seen.

"Mmhmm, Bella, I am almost disappointed my experimentation phase is over because girl you look tasty!" We all turned to Rose appalled at her choice of words, but relaxed when we heard Bella's musical laugh.

"Sorry Rose, you'll have to do better than that, you're not the first vampire to say that about me."

"Right well, lets get this show on the road people! Who's riding with who?"

"Shotgun with Bella!" Rose practically screamed, buzzed with excitement at the prospect of riding in Bella's fucking beautiful car. _Yeah, I'm jealous, so sue me._

"And I will you join you girls, the boys can ride in the Mercedes." Disappointment rushed through me at not being able to spend more time with Bella, but I didn't voice my complaints. Everyone agreed and we all piled into our appropriate vehicles and travelled behind Bella to the courthouse. Where I received a text. I looked at my phone and smiled at the message.

_'Suup, fucker? Yah miss me? Don't worry, I know you do, which is why we'll see you later at Dr C's place. TTFN, Yoda and his woman.'_

Peter and Charlotte my oldest friends and technically my 'children', though it was more of a sibling's bond we shared.

We settled into the courtroom on the pew style benches in the gallery. While Bella was stood behind the plaintiff's table looking all business with her cool, calm and collected demeanour which was truly a feat as I could feel she was a bundle of nerves and determination on the inside.

Then Robertson came into the room followed by his little legal team. As this was only a pre-trial Bella's boss didn't feel it necessary to bring Bella's 'entourage' with her.

The bailiff came in then and stood in front of the Judge's bench.

"Silence in the courtroom. All rise for the honourable Judge John Careford."

We did so and the door to the left of the court opened to reveal the man who I knew Bella was acquainted with and respected. When he was settled the Bailiff spoke again.

"You may be seated." So we sat. "The first case on you worship's list is Robertson Sr vs. the People."

"Will the defendant rise." Said the Judge almost bored, I could tell by his emotions he knew Robertson was guilty.

"Can you please state your name for the court?" The Judge began.

"Craig Robertson, your honour."

"Craig Robertson you are charged that on the 13th January 2010 in the state court division of Washington DC you murdered your wife, Mrs Andrea Robertson, nee. Harris, contrary to the criminal law act. Do you understand the meaning of the charge?"

"I do, your Honour."

"For this offence you do not have the right to be tried by jury or this court. You will be tried by jury. Do you understand?"

"I do, your Honour."

"How do you plead?"

"Not guilty, your Honour."

"Very well. Be seated." Robertson sat, looking aloof, but I knew he was feeling anger and nervous on the inside.

"I have decided that the trial of Mr Craig Robertson for the charge of murder will commence at 9am on the 21st March 2010. Mr Robertson, you have applied for bail and I have considered your request however, at the advice of one of my most trusted council members..." I felt a huge wave of smugness come from Bella and knew she was this trusted council member. _Fuck yeah, Bella is good!_ "...and taking into account the charge you are facing I have decided you are to remain in police custody until the date of your trial. This court is now closed, Bailiff please take the defendant into custody where he will remain until his trial date." The Judge slammed his gavel down twice. Before standing and letting the Bailiff speak.

"All rise for the honourable Judge John Careford." The Judge left the courtroom followed by all of the councillors and the Bailiff dismissed the court before standing and taking Robertson into custody.

The guys and I stood up, left the gallery and walked to the cars, met the girls, got into our respective vehicles and drove home. As soon as we were in the door I was attacked into a hug by a small dark blur who turned out to be Charlotte. She pulled back and opened her mouth to speak but she sniffed the air and looked confused. I took a deep breath and realised what she smelt, horrified I turned around to look for its source only to see it being jumped by Peter.

"ISOBELLY!" He shouted. It was then I realised, much like Char had attacked me, Peter was hugging Bella?

"Hey Petey-Poo!" She smiled back, making him pull away and wince at the name.

"Hold the motherfucking phone! Can somebody give dear ol' Emmett a recap on how the fuck you guys know each other!" Couldn't of said it better myself bro. Bella shrugged.

"Meh, ran into them by a club they were 'fishing' at, I knew what they were, we got talking and shit was like fate, it was meant to be."

"Hold up, Chica. You missed out one small minute detail if my memory serves me right."

"Yeah, which is?" Bella said, giving Charlotte an obvious 'shut the fuck up' look. But, Char ignored it.

"The bit where we 'caught' our meal about 2 centimetres away from raping your ass." At this us Cullen's growled.

"Oh yeah, that bit, nearly forgot." Bella put in nonchalantly.

"Forgot? Are you fucking kidding me Bella?" Rosalie screamed.

"Yeah, I was actually, thought I'd try my hand at using humour to diffuse tense situations, works for Emmett. Oh and FYI, Petey, before you start going on because we all know you will, I had that fucker dropped on the floor curled in ball and pissing himself before you reached me." The Cullen's and I stared at her in confusion.

"Err, how?" I asked. She smiled at me and reached into a pocket inside her waistcoat, she pulled out a silver pen.

"With this." She said, holding it out for Emmett to see. Except when he grabbed it he fell to the floor screaming like a bitch and then stopped. Rosalie ran to his side and cradled him in her arms.

"Are you okay babe? What the fuck was that?"

"It was that fucking pen, what the hell is that Bella? It felt like I was being burned inside out!"

"That, my dear Emmett, is a mini stun gun. Now I just stunned your hand imagine if I stunned your dick... that is how I fucked that bastard up. 20,000 vaults of electricity to his balls."

"Ow..." The men - including me- said cupping their sacks protectively.

"I almost pity the fucker, cos that shit right there is fucking le-thal!" Said Emmett.

"Whatevz. I'm over it. Now, Char m'lover, fancy going out tonight and letting me show you around the town?" Bella winked.

"Sounds great why don't we make it a group event?" Everyone except Carlisle and Esme nodded their agreement.

"Not for us, thank you. We're going hunting now, so be good and dont get arrested Emmett, just because Bella is a lawyer it is not an excuse." Esme said before she and Carlisle left out the back door.

"Fair enough, everyone meet down here in an hour?" Bella suggested. She was met with various terms of 'yes's' and so on.

"Right then Char, lets go upstairs and show Rose and lads, how it's done down south." She winked at Char, Peter and me.

"Right behind you, Shug!" The girls took off leaving us boys staring in their wake. Until we all looked at each other and said what we knew to be true when Bella's involved.

"We're fucked."

(STUPID MOTHERFUCKING LINE THINGY WONT GO WHERE I WANT IT TO, SO THIS IS MY REPLACEMENT... COOL, RIGHT? YEAH, I KNOW!)

********

Review.

Go raibh maith ad,

****

Beckky (:

_Review. _Review.


	8. Deja Vu, Anyone?

**__**

Thank You To All Of My Reviewers, it means alot to know I am not wasting my time on here.

Now for the boring part:

****

DISCLAIMER:

I am in no way,shape or form associated or affiliated with Stephenie Meyer. She owns everything apart from the plot. _(Im The Genious That Came Up With That)_

And now that we've cleared up the fact I'm just your average Joe (or Beckky?) shall we continue with the story?

__

I think we shall...

**

* * *

****A heart cannot be fixed with Sellotape; only Glue will hold**

*****Chapter Seven*****

_Glaciers melt into the dead of night,_

_And the superstar sucked into the _

_supermassive,_

_Glaciers melt into the dead of night, _

_And the superstar sucked into the _

_supermassive,_

_Oh, you set my soul alight._

**Supermassive Black Hole - MUSE**

Bella's POV

The girls ran up the stairs behind me and into their respective rooms. I went into my own to get ready.

_Cowboy, aint gonna know what hit him..._ I said looking at my reflection in the mirror 50 minutes later, cos' damn I looked good. I walked out of my room to see the girls in the hallway already waiting, Rose turned to say something about me but I put my pointer finger to my lips and pointed to the floor. She understood, but winked at me. Char just looked and smiled. She knew shit was gonna go down when Jasper saw me. I gestured for them to go first and they did. When I heard Emmett gasp, I started to walk downstairs behind Char, when we got to the bottom Char ran to Peter but I was still unnoticed.

"Hey boys... how do I look?" I said as I slowly turned around to show them my outfit, my ass and tits looked amazing in it. When I turned back to face the room I spotted Jasper looking at me with his eyes black as night wearing a black shirt and frayed jeans tucked into some fuckhot black cowboy boots.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, lock away your men because here is the one and only, Isobel." Char shouted. I stared at her and smiled.

"What about their women?" She winked.

"Chica, the women are free game." I threw my head back and laughed.

"Char, Honey, if you want to get me into your bed again, all you gotta do is ask!" Everyone, including Peter, looked at us in confusion.

"Char babe, what have you been doing that I don't know about?"

"It's more whom, than what and it was only Bella."

"And in my defence, I was shitfaced, so technically, Char took advantage."

"Uh-huh, and in the morning, in the shower?"

"Kay, I'll give you that, which was all Bella. Now, let's get this show on the road peeps, Bella been sober too long!" I winked and walked out the door to my Aston. I was joined by Peter, Char and Jasper - who still hadn't said anything, but I was cool if his eyes were any indication. We arrived at the club in no time and were met by Rose. When we got out I headed for the door while the others started to go to the end of the long ass line.

"Bells, this is a hot and happening club, they wont let you just waltz in because you look hot, trust me." Said Rose.

"Just watch." I replied as I walked up to bouncer.

"Hey Joe!" I shouted when I was about five metres away. He turned to look at me.

"Well, well, well, Miss Isobel, it's been a while, please take your guests inside." He said as he tried to stamp me and the others.

"Knock it off Joe, you know that shit don't fly with me." I said to him as I heard a girl at the front whisper to her friend.

"How come that cheap hoe gets in and we dont, so unfair!" I turned to her looking pissed.

"Because honey, this _cheap hoe_ owns this club so, Joe dont let these two hooker wannabe's in." I said as my crew's jaws dropped. I turned to them and gestured for them to follow me inside.

"Let's go, fuckheads." We all walked inside the club.

"Awesome place, Bells. Do you really own it?" Emmett asked looking around.

"Yeah, I needed an investment and I like to get drunk, it was meant to be. Now, c'mon... I've been here three minutes and I'm still sober, it's not good!" I smiled at them and walked to the bar.

"Hey Paul." I yelled up the bar to one of my bartenders who was trying to impress some girls by mixing a drink. At my voice he looked to me and left them immediately.

"Suup, Isa. What can I get you?" He asked.

"JD, straight, on the rocks and a bottle of Corona. Keep the change for yourself." I said, slapping a note onto the bar.

"Here yah go, Isa and thanks!" He said putting my drinks down and going back to the women. I grabbed the JD and drank it in one gulp, without a hint of a wince. Then, I took a large swig from my Corona before I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to see Peter, Char and Jasper staring at me. I presumed Emmett and Rose were already dancing.

"Ugh, guys, what?"

"It's just a lot to get used to that's all." Jasper said, speaking for the first time.

"Well suck it up, cowboy, cos it's probably only gonna get worse." I winked at him. I heard the song Supermassive Black Hole by MUSE come on and squealed.

"Char, c'mon lets dance bitch!" I said as I dragged her to the floor, I winked at her before putting my arms around her waist, she did the same to me and we started grinding against each other I ran my arms up and down her sides, brushing the sides of her breasts lightly before setting my hands around her neck, meanwhile she had her hands on my ass and started grinding harder I could see lust in her eyes so I leaned forward a bit, seeing if that's what she wanted, when she winked I pulled her face to mine and crushed my lips to hers. We had been making out for about 3 minutes before we were turned around and into hard bodies: Peter and Jasper.

I smiled at the way his eyes were roaming my body hungrily. I turned around so my back was flush to his stomach and started to grind my ass into his semi. The song had now changed to Rude Boy by Rihanna, so I worked to the beat dropping down his body to a crouch and when I got up I stuck my ass out halfway so it rubbed his now hard member, I straightened properly and put my arms up dancing sensually to the beat then he twirled me to face him. We were breathing hard and leaning towards each other, I was looking at his lips as he was to mine. In a second he lost control and smashed our lips together. He licked my lips and I opened my mouth in a moan, his tongue entered my mouth and I gave up any semblance of thought and let my pervy side take control.

_Damn, boy can use his tongue, if this is him kissing well... fuck me, fancy coming downstairs cowboy? It's been a while since Miss Vah-Jay-Jay has had a talent like yours!_

We broke apart when I needed to breathe and I left to get a drink and gain a sense of coherent thought. A whole load of drinks and dancing later I could feel myself losing control of my actions so I asked Jasper to take me home -as he'd seemed to appoint himself my personal bodyguard for the evening. The drive home was spent in a comfortable silence as I was too drunk for it to feel awkward. We got to the house and Jasper helped me out of my car and up to my room where he left me on my bed as I promptly passed out fully clothed and on top of the covers.

I awoke screaming as usual 5 hours later. Jasper came running into the room and wrapped his arms around me, cradling me like a baby and whispering calming things in my ear, I soon calmed down and - with the help of Jasper's gift, I suspect - felt my eyes closing once more, before I let the sleep claim me, I whispered for Jazz to stay with me for the second night in a row. I didn't know if he had or not until I woke up with the worst hangover ever the next morning.

I turned on my side so I could see him and groaned.

"Morning Bells, there's some Tylenol on the bedside table, for you. Esme left it here when she and Carlisle came back last night, however, they've gone back out with Emmett and Rose, they're gonna help them hunt Cullen style." I smiled at the mental picture my brain conjured of Peter's face when the idea was suggested. I got up and took the pills. I got back into bed and gave Jazz a hug.

"Thank you, you guys are amazingly good to me." I said and kissed his cheek. It was then I got a flashback of our kiss last night, I pulled back quickly. Jasper sighed and turned to me, sitting cross-legged on top of the covers.

"So... about last night..." He started.

"Listen, the thing is..." We both started in sync and chuckled.

"You first, Jazz."

"Okay, well you were drunk and I was affected by all that lust from the kiss you and Char shared so I guess we can put it down to a crazy experience, yeah?" My broken heart shattered into even more pieces, if that was even possible I hadn't realised it until now but, somewhere along the way, I had developed feelings for Jasper and he had crushed them. I put on a 'relieved' face.

"Thanks Jazz, you really are awesome! Now kindly fuck off so I can shower m'lovely." He saluted me.

"Yes, Ma'am." He smirked and disappeared I heard the back door close so I presumed he was going to join the rest of the gang. This was my chance to run. I couldn't stay and feel the way I felt so I was doing what I was good at. I grabbed my gear and left a note saying I couldn't impose so I was going to a hotel and left in my Aston. I arrived at a hotel in the city and gave my car to the valet.

"Scratch my baby and I'll hurt you." I said looking the gangly pre-teen in the eye, he gulped, nodded and extra carefully drove my car to the lot. I was about to enter when I felt metal sticking into my back, I was about to scream when he spoke.

"Say one word and your employee's get it." _Why do I get a sense of déjà vu?_

"Oh and that shit you pulled last time wont work now, I've got those reinforcements." _Ah, that's why... note to self: tall, dark and stupid, was being serious._ Those were my last thoughts before I was escorted into a black SUV with tinted windows and knocked out.

* * *

******Review.**_Review. _Review.

Go raibh maith ad,

****

Beckky (:


	9. S&M Tendencies?

**__**

Thank You To All Of My Reviewers, it means alot to know I am not wasting my time on here.

Now for the boring part:

****

DISCLAIMER:

I am in no way,shape or form associated or affiliated with Stephenie Meyer. She owns everything apart from the plot. _(Im The Genious That Came Up With That)_

And now that we've cleared up the fact I'm just your average Joe (or Beckky?) shall we continue with the story?

__

I think we shall...

**

* * *

****A heart cannot be fixed with Sellotape; only Glue will hold**

*****Chapter Eight*****

_I'm gonna make you bend and break,_

_Say your prayers, but let the good times roll,_

_Incase God doesn't show,_

**Thnks Fr Th Mmrs - Fall Out Boy**

Bella's POV: 

I woke up in an unfamiliar room, I was about to scream when I had a strange feeling of familiarity. Like I had been here before, but I couldn't remember when. It was then my memory decided to rear its ugly head as I was assaulted by the events that lead me to be sat on an uncomfortable wooden chair in a cold damp room in nothing but my black underwear. I now knew why this place looked familiar; it was where those asshats dragged me last night, before I passed out... again. I took the time to take in my surroundings from what I could tell there were 2 possible entry/exit points. There was a steel door at the end of the room - which was really more the size of my school cafeteria - and a small window that I could probably squeeze through. I heard the bolts on the other side of the door being unlocked so I stored what I had learnt away in the back of my mind and prepared myself to deal with whatever was coming my way. The door finally opened - I'm tied to a Goddamn chair and they have about 60 different locks on the door because...? - and in came three of the bulkiest motherfuckers I had ever seen. Day-um, those boys were _Hench_! I took them in as they walked towards me, from what I could tell I could probably take them easily, I saw from their demeanours, what their weaknesses were.

"Ah, good, Isabella, you're awake. How do you feel?" The guy in the middle said. He had a thick Italian accent so I figured the passing assumption I'd had that these guys were mafia was right.

"Yeah, I'm awake and I feel like shit, what about you? How do you feel...?" I left a gap at the end so hopefully he'd fill it with a name.

"Oh! How rude of me, allow me to introduce myself, I am Alessandro, and this is Alfonso and Alfredo." He said as he motioned to the goons behind him, who looked like they were just brutes that blindly followed him. I knew I was in deep shit but I couldn't help it, I mean for fucks sake, Alfonso and Alfredo. I busted my ass laughing.

"Miss Swan, I don't know what you could find so humorous about your situation, care to enlighten me?" Alessandro sneered. _Fuck it, he's gonna hurt me anyway, might as well dig myself a grave while I'm at it._

"Yeah, I was just wondering, who cursed your two Brutes back there with such God-awful names? I thought, Isabella was bad, but fuck no... I'd stick with my name over theirs any day." I said. The boys had a dark look in their eye so I guess it was probably their mom, cos everyone knows Italian boys are mamma's boys.

"Ugh, enough messing around, I don't have time for this. Here is what you are going to do Isabella, you are going to be released and you are going to go to your boss and drop this case. I don't care how you do it, just do it."

"Yeah? And what if I dont?"

"You will die and slow and painful death, so either way Craig Luchesse will be free. Your choice."

"Well I choose... _over my dead body, you Italian prick!_" I shouted at him. He looked at me menacingly and smirked.

"You'll see... you will change your mind. They always do..."

"Doubt it, I've always been told I'm too stubborn for my own good." Alessandro cackled and then motioned for Brute 1 and 2 to do whatever he had in mind. _Not good..._

They came over and I noticed that Brute 1 was holding what looked like a riding crop in his hands.

"This could hurt a bit honey." Brute 1 leered at me, before he cut the ropes and dragged me from the chair and smashed me face first against a wall where I felt my arms being chained above my head. I heard the whoosh of wind before I felt the sting of the crop against the skin of my back, I knew immediately he'd broken skin and it took all I had not to cry out in agony. They would not hear a peep from me; I would not give them the satisfaction.

Ten more hits with the crop later, I was holding onto my control by a thread that was slowly breaking, he stopped, I was unchained and then allowed to collapse in a heap on the cold, stone floor. I heard footsteps so I got up, against my body's protests and looked Alessandro in the eye.

"Ready to drop the case, yet?" He smirked. _You fucking wish..._

"Nah... After all of that research you did on me, you didn't find out about my S&M tendencies? That shit with the crop made me feel as happy as you look!" I smiled. He looked a bit put out and then grinned wickedly.

"Well then, if that is the case Alfonso here should make you orgasm." He said nodding at Brute 2, who had no qualms about lifting me with one hand and punching me with the other. He then dropped me and kicked the shit out of me, the last thing I felt before letting the blackness -that had been seeping in from the sides of my vision- take over was the steel toe cap of his boot break my rib.

When I awoke again I was still on the floor, they hadn't moved me, I was alone in the room and the sun shone through the small window creating a spotlight effect in the room. I felt around my body trying to assess all my injuries and figured it wasn't actually that bad. I reckoned that I had 2 broken ribs and 4 others which were severely bruised. My back killed and I could feel that the welts had stopped bleeding but I felt like shit because the blood had dried and crusted around them. My arms, legs and torso were simply scraped and bruised, but I think my wrist was sprained. I didn't even want to imagine what my face looked like. I could feel that my jaw was so not in the same place it was before last night and the left side of my face felt swollen - like allergic reaction swollen - and I couldn't open my left eye either. But, I didn't have the time to give a shit I needed to get the fuck out of here and figure a way back to the Cullen's house. Although, for all I knew I could be in a different state by now and I had no idea how long I'd been unconscious. I slowly dragged my sorry ass up off the floor and stood. I walked towards the window, it was about 9ft off the ground, which really sucked but then I saw the chains hanging from either side and knew what I could do. I took four steps back and silently apologised to my body for the pain it was about to endure, but I had to get out. So, with all the strength I had left I ran at the wall, jumped up to grab a chain and used it like a rope to climb up the window. When I reached it, I found out it was locked. I needed metal to pick the lock. I cursed and looked down at myself. My eye caught on my bra and silently thanked _Wonderbra _for making the bra I was wearing with underwire. It wasn't too hard to get the wire out as there was a little hole in the garment anyway. I set up the shape of the wire and put it into the keyhole, after a bit of moving it about and moulding it some more, I opened the window with a hard shove. _Damn, ever heard of WD-40? _My arms were aching like a bitch from holding myself up on the chain for so long but I knew it would only get worse when I lifted myself up to the ledge and out the window. _No pain, no gain, right? _I leaped from the chain and caught myself on the window ledge; it was easy to pull myself through. I stood on the window ledge outside and jumped down. _Ow, ow, ow! Motherfucking, cocksucking, bastarding BITCH! _I landed on the balls of my feet and looked around. I saw a sign on the building I had been trapped in moments ago and silently thanked God as I read: _Washington State Storage Centre. _Okay, so I was in Washington which was good, but fuck knows where. _Oh joy! _I scanned the area around me and realised that the 'mob' could come back at any time, so making a snap decision I ran into the forest that encircled the building. I needed cover and trees provided it.

I felt like I had been running forever when I decided it was safe to stop and slow down to a walk. I was in agonising pain as my feet led me in no specific direction and my lungs felt like they were ready to give up and die. As I walked I saw an archway that looked strangely familiar. _No! It can't be... can it? _I walked towards it trying not to get my hopes up and as I walked through my pain was suddenly non existent. I was looking at the waterfall that Jasper and I had shared our stories on top of. I nearly cried with relief. I was nearly home so I started in a run again. I sprinted to the other side and ran through the archway that had lead me to Jasper that night and didn't stop until I saw the glorious Cullen manor in front of me. I walked to the back door and knocked. There was no answer, I looked for the spare key that Esme had shown me, it wasn't there. '_Ah, fuck it, it's not like they can't afford to replace it_' I thought before I gathered up all the energy I had left inside of me and kicked the door. It went flying inwards off of its hinges and I was met with 7 snarling vampires all ready to attack me. They recognised me after a split second and stopped, their jaws dropping. _Hmm... You seem to invoke that reaction a lot lately..._ Peter was the first to regain his composure.

"Isobel?" He said. I smirked at him and tried to fight the blackness my mind was swirling in. I managed to move my lips and say something.

"Hey honey, I'm home." I said, before I passed out.

_I've really got to stop doing that..._

**

* * *

**

********

Review.

Go raibh maith ad,

****

Beckky (:

_Review. _Review.


	10. Sum' Shit Going Down Tonight!

****

ARGHHH SHITE! I AM SOO SORRY IT'S TAKEN AGES BUT, I HAVE MY FINAL EXAMS COMING UP SO... MUST REVISE! THANK YOU FOR BEING PAITENT WITH ME!

**__**

Thank You To All Of My Reviewers, it means alot to know I am not wasting my time on here.

Now for the boring part:

****

DISCLAIMER:

I am in no way,shape or form associated or affiliated with Stephenie Meyer. She owns everything apart from the plot. _(Im The Genious That Came Up With That)_

And now that we've cleared up the fact I'm just your average Joe (or Beckky?) shall we continue with the story?

__

I think we shall...

******__********_

* * *

_**

**A heart cannot be fixed with Sellotape; only Glue will hold**

*****Chapter Nine*****

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Dont cha?_

_Dont cha, baby?_

_Dont cha?_

**Don't Cha - PCD**

When I awoke I was in the guestroom at the Cullen manor, part of me started hoping that all that had happened was a dream. I had almost convinced myself it was until I took a deep breath. My lungs were burning and with every breath I took it only got worse. So, I sat up against the plush, feather pillows to re-assess my injuries. I looked down at myself and knew Carlisle had fixed me up. I was clean and only had some pretty painful bruises and some minor scrapes and cuts, nothing too major - for which, I was pleased. I decided I'd take a nice, long bubble bath in the jaccuzi tub waiting for me in the en-suite.

I got out of bed with a lot of pain and effort on my part and walked into the ajoining room to run the bath. I added lots of smelling oils; lavender and vanilla mainly; it was Esme's scent and it relaxed and comforted me, which is what I needed most. When the tub was full I carefully removed my clothes, so as not to injure myself further and slowly settled into the jacuzzi, when I was fully emerged my muscles practically heaved a sigh of a relief. The combined force of the hot water and jets immediatley went to work massaging the knots that had take up residence in my body. I had been soaking for an hour when I heard the bedroom door open.

"Bella?" I heard Carlisle's voice call.

"In the bath, Carlisle." I replied.

"Bella, you really shouldn't be up, you've gone through so much, you need rest!"

"No Dad, I needed a good, long soak in the amazing jacuzzi you have, which is what I got and I feel bloody amazing. Oh, and after this bath I need to hurry up and heal so I can get my shit together and formulate a plan to fuck the Mafia into a soulless oblivion!" I heard multiple gasps outside the bathroom door and knew my soak was officially over. So, I got out carefully and wrapped myself in a towel before any of the guy's decided I was incapable of it and came in here. I walked into the bedroom feeling heaps better and looked to the Cullens, Peter and Char who were gaping at me.

"What?" I asked. Emmett came and hugged me.

"I can't believe you're okay! I mean I'm glad you are but still... I missed you, baby sis!" _N'aww, he is so sweet... sometimes..._

"I missed you too, Emmybear and you should know by now takes a lot more than murdering psychopaths to get rid of me!"

"What happened, Bella?" Jasper asked from the corner of the room, he looked upset and something else. I sat down on my bed and decided it was time to spill. Everything.

"Right, I have decided, I love you all enough to trust you, so I will tell you... after I tell you about my life after you guys left... it was no picnic..." The all pretty much dropped to the floor with their legs crossed.

"We're listening, Bella." I looked to Carlisle and Esme.

"Mom, Dad? Can you sit with me?" They were by my side instantly, Esme lifted me gently and cradled me, stroking my hair, whilst Carlisle wrapped his arm around us. Here we go... I told them about everything... Jacob, Leah, my babies, my rebellious years and Victoria. When I was done with that I moved on to everything I knew about the mafia and my experiences. When I finally finished the Cullens had been shocked into silence. Rosalie was the first to speak.

"I thought you said you were infertile?"

"I am, seriously, ask any doctor, in fact Carlisle can give me an ultrasound, I have no womb. The wolves speculated it was something in their sperm because the babies actually grew their own 'womb' around themselves before they started developing. Freaky shit." I said. Rosalie nodded in acceptance, it made sense. Emmett was next.

"My baby sis fought a fucking vamp and won! I need that on a t-shirt! Bellyboo, me and you gonna have so much fun!"

"Yeah, sure... when I'm healed and after I kick the Mafia's ass seven ways to Sunday, I'll pencil you in." I joked... kinda... the Mafia was gonna pay. Peter spoke up then.

"Yeah, we are gonna have to sort those pesky fuckers out A.S.A.P. cos no one fucks up my gal and lives." There were nods and grunts of agreement all around the room. I started to shake my head.

"Nuh-uh, sorry, no can do. You see, they're human - well thats what their genetic makeup says - therefore, they are in my juristiction, meaning, if anyone is gonna kill the bastards, it's gonna be me. Y'all can watch though." I smiled and winked.

"Ugh, fuck my life." Peter whined, I grinned triumphantley, if he was cursing he obviously 'felt' I was gonna get my way. The Cullen's knew that too, I guess because they shared his sentiments, it was amusing to say the least...

**[One Month Later]**

I was stood in my room at the Cullens looking at myself in the full length mirror admiring my outfit. It had been 4 weeks since the attack/kidnap bullshit and the last bruise had completely faded away so I was going out tonight to get laid. It had been way too long. I picked out a fuck hot, pantydropping outfit that screamed 'fuck me/I'm horny'. I did my makeup and went downstairs to tell the others I was going.

When I walked in Peter was the first to turn and stare he grinned and wolf-whistled.

"Yeah, baby! Thats my Isobel!" The rest turned at the commotion and looked gobsmacked. Char came up to me and we shared a sensual peck on the lips.

"Hey baby, fancy painting the town red tonight?" I winked at her.

"Hell yeah! Petey, come the fuck on time is wasting!" She looked to Peter and flitted upstairs to get changed.

"Anymore takers?" I questioned.

"Nah, I think we'll take the free house thanks." Rose said and winked towards Emmett.

"Major, you better get ready cos I am so not walking into this shit alone. I need my man to watch my back and make sure the oestrogen doesn't turn me pansy." Peter said, actually kind of nervously. I laughed along with Jasper. Ten minutes later, we had all piled into my Aston and headed to my club - apparently they liked it there. When we pulled into the parking lot I saw a car that made me see red.

"Houston, we have a problem."

"Whats up Bells?"

"You guys see that red Chevy over there?"

"Yeah.. what about it?"

"It belongs to one Mr Jacob Black, anyone up for puppy soup?"

* * *

******Review. _Review. _Review.**__

Go raibh maith ad,

****

Beckky (:


	11. Blow Jobs and Screaming Orgasms?

ARGHHH SHITE! I AM SOO SORRY IT'S TAKEN AGES BUT, I HAVE MY FINAL EXAMS COMING UP SO... MUST REVISE! THANK YOU FOR BEING PAITENT WITH ME!

_**Thank You To All Of My Reviewers, it means alot to know I am not wasting my time on here.**_

Now for the boring part:

**DISCLAIMER: I am in no way,shape or form associated or affiliated with Stephenie Meyer. She owns everything apart from the plot. ****_(Im The Genius That Came Up With That)_**

And now that we've cleared up the fact I'm just your average Joe (or Beckky?) shall we continue with the story?

_I think we shall..._

_

* * *

_

**A heart cannot be fixed with Sellotape; only Glue will hold**

*****Chapter Ten*****

_Don't come back,_

_And pretend to tell me,_

_The night you've had,_

_with your made up stories.__There you were and the floor was empty,_

_You and him getting more than friendly._

**Made Up Stories - Go:Audio**

"What? Where? I'll kill him!" Peter exclaimed, he always was the most protective of me.

"You won't touch him, Petey that is my job, Capish?" I turned to look him in the eyes so he knew I was serious. I would not have anyone else - other than me hurting Jacob Black it was the least I owed him. Fucking douchebag. I felt weird because I never realised I had a grudge against him but now I wanted to hurt him so badly I was actually shaking with an anger so strong Jasper had to send a lot of 'calm' my way.

"Well, what do you say Char? Wanna fuck some shit up?" I turned towards her with a smirk as I got out of my car. She winked and nodded back at me as she closed the back door.

"Hell yeah, babes. What angle we going for? Sweet and innocent or more of a 'wham, baam, thankyou ma'am' effect?"

"What do you think?" I said as I walked towards the door of the club with a swing in my hips. I skipped out on the line, I was a regular here in University so they let me in straight away. When we got inside the atmosphere was so thick you could almost taste it, the _feel of sex_ in the club was almost overwhelming with 'lust' being generated everywhere. I turned and grabbed Char's hand and dragged her to the bar where I saw one of the bartenders I knew.

"Hey, Lukah!" I shouted over the bass pumping from the massive speakers. My old fuckbuddie heard anyway and immediately came over to me with a grin on his face.

"Hey bizatch! What you after tonight?" He smirked suggestively at me and I could feel the guys tensing up behind me... _give a shit?_

"Sorry, dude, I'm in one of my phases, y'know, looking into a different type of meat tonight. So, I'll have a _Screaming Orgasm _and the pretty lady next to me will have a _Blow Job_, merci." He smiled once more, nodded and went to make our drinks. When he was out of hearing distance, Char and I started to crack up laughing and we both got weird looks from Peter and Jasper.

"What the fuck are a 'Screaming Orgasm' and a 'Blow Job'?" Asked Peter. This - of course - made us girls laugh harder, I was the first to compose myself.

"Why, Petey... surely Char taught you a thing or two over the years?" I winked at him and his look of curiosity turned into a scowl. "Ugh, so temperamental, Petey, and FYI, they're drinks, the _orgasm _is my liquid courage and the _BJ_ is for you and Jasper to enjoy."

"How are we gonna enjoy a _human drink_?" Asked Jasper who was just as confused as his male friend. I simply gave them my signature wink.

"You'll see..." I turned back to the bar to see Lukah coming back with the drinks, he put the tray down and I slapped a twenty into his hand, giving him a nod to signify he could keep the change.

"Thanks, babe. Now, if you don't mind I think I'm gonna sit back and watch the show." He said after pocketing the tip. _Here we go, I hope my cowboy is ready for this 'cos I will have him tonight..._ I thought as I slammed the _Orgasm_. I turned to Char with the shot glass containing the _Blow Job_ and motioned for her to lay on the bar where I proceeded to straddle her hips. I lifted her top up slowly until I reached the bottom of her bra and let it rest there, I used my tongue to act as an adhesive as I licked a pathway from middle of the 'V' in her hips to the bottom of her cleavage and grabbed a sachet of sugar to sprinkle it over the trail and repeated the action on the top of each of her tits. Finally, I used my fingers to make a space in her cleavage and placed the shot there. I leant down to the beginning of the sugar trail and began to lick it whilst staring at Char from underneath my lashes - Chick loved that shit - I missed out the shot and instead of licking, I sucked the sugar off her breasts and finally I put my hands behind my head in a 'surrender' motion and placed my lips around the glass, I threw my head back and downed the shot quickly, feeling the _Amaretto _and _Bailey's_ slide down my throat. I took the shot out of my mouth and leant down to give Char one final kiss on the lips - tongue included, of course - when we got up and sorted ourselves out we looked around to see many other men circling us, mouths open and only a few sans drool. I caught the eye of Jasper and Peter and knew we were leaving. I turned to Lukah and gave him a salute.

"Cyaz, Motherfucker." He nodded back at me and I left with the guys following me. When we got outside someone was leant against the hood of my car. Now...I like to think of myself of a pretty laid back Chica, but _no one _and I mean, _no one_ touches my car but, _me. _I was about to lay open all of hell on this fucker, when I recognised him.

"Well, well, fucking well. If it isn't Jacob Black, what you doing in these neck of the woods? I thought you lot didn't stray far from home. I mean, don't Sam have you guys on some sort of _leash_?" I sneered at him, tensing my body so I was ready to lunge at him if needed and knowing me, it probably was needed.

"Actually, I'm here with Leah, her and _our children_ are visiting Leah's grandmother. You always were so jealous of Leah, Bella, weren't you, but then again, you've got a reason to be I guess... I mean after all, she is everything you could never be." He smirked and leant back a bit farther on my car, I growled. _Not only is he insulting me but he's assaulting my car... oh, bitch is playing with fire and is about to get burned. _I almost didn't notice the warning growls that Peter, Char and Jasper were giving him. I ignored them for now. I was about to put this cocksucker in his place once and for all.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well its easy isn't it... she has me, a family who love her and are of course, all _alive_ and unlike you she was strong enough to bear our beautiful children, which is something not even someone as thick and as worthless as _you_ could do."

_He. Seriously. Did. Not. Just. Go. There. With. Me! _I don't even remember what happened next, but I lost it, I unleashed 3 years worth of fury on the motherfucker in front of me and when I was done he was nothing more than a bloody pulp on the ground. I was straddling his waist so I leant down and bit his earlobe - something I know, turns him on - and once I received an instinctive moan from him I released it and whispered in his ear.

"If you ever so much as think of _my _children like that again, yours will be missing a daddy, okay?" He nodded. I got up brushed myself off and smiled. "Okay and for the record Jake, you ever lay your filth on my car again and I will sue _your_ worthless ass into the ground. Kay, kay? Thanks, bye!" I turned around to see all of the Cullen's plus Peter and Char staring at me gobsmacked.

* * *

**Review. **_Review. _Review.

_Go raibh maith ad, _

_**Beckky (:**_


	12. Lose Control With Me

A heart cannot be fixed with Sellotape; only Glue will hold

***Chapter Eleven*******

_I'm coming down,_

_Bring me up,_

_Take it off,_

_Lets just touch,_

_Oh, it feels just like I'm losing control._

**Control - Metro Station**

"I'm feeling this is a dicsussion best left for home?" I said as I went to my car closely followed by Peter, Char and Jasper. The ride back was a silent one, but not awkward, it was shocked and I wasn't sure if it was because I was violent, because I beat the shit out of someone twice my size or because that someone was a shapeshifter and supernaturally stronger than me. Maybe, it was all three? I pulled up outside the Cullen's house and walked inside with Peter and Char taking up my flanks. _What? I told you they were protective of me... _When we got inside I was pulled into a huge bear hug by Emmett.

"Shit, Bellyboo! You just beat up a shapeshifter and you're okay! Where did you learn that stuff, your like some sort of Jackie Chan!" I laughed at his enthusiasm, at least I knew of one guy I could count on if I ever wanted a fight.

"I've been in martial arts classes since you guys left, I figured if I was gonna continue drinking and shit I should learn to protect myself incase I ever need it." At the mention of my less-than-productive past 'behaviour', Emmetts face darkened a bit.

"Well, at least part of you was thinking straight at that time I guess..." Carlisle commented from behind me, Emmett put me down then and I turned to face the two people in this world I thought of as healthy parents. _Thats fucked up, right? _When I gathered the nerve to look at them, I was surprised by the reaction that awaited me: two very relieved faces. I was confused, big time.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Esme, my mother, asked me.

"I'm not sure... aren't you mad at me? For fighting?" I asked, unsure of myself. Carlisle's face turned from shock to understanding.

"No, honey, of course we're not! Why would we be? That _boy_, that _mutt_, deserved _everything_ you gave to him _and some_!" Okay, now I was shocked. Carlisle abhorred violence! Why would he say something like that?

"Really?" I asked again, I had to be certain, I mean this was so out of character for him, but Esme and he both nodded.

"Of course, darling! Now, come here and give your poor mother a hug, you scared the living daylights out of me today and I'm old! It's not good for the heart!" Esme said as she opened up her arms to me, I ran into them, I needed a mothers love, I wouldn't let anyone know it but Jacobs words today, cut me deeper than I could ever imagine. Carlisle joined in too and I felt a safety inside of me that only the love of parents can bring. After about a minute they released me and I smiled up at them.

"Oh, I nearly forgot, the contractors phoned about my apartment today, they're finished and the place is as good as new, so I think I'm gonna sleep there tonight, it's not that I don't want to be here it's just I think I'd like to sleep in my own bed tonight." I said as I looked around at everyone, Emmett was the first to voice his displeasure.

"But Bells, the mafia are probably still after you and they got into your place once before, whats going to stop them doing it again?"

"Hmm, Emmett, I don't know, maybe the state of the art security system I've had installed?" I replied, feeling smug, I knew that would be the Cullen's main argument.

"State of the art? Psshh, whatever who made it? What is it? I bet I could find a flaw in it!" He replied.

"The weapons room I had built next to my bedroom or th

e panic rooms I have or maybe even the numerous guns and knives I keep in every room of my house, all hidden and fully loaded. Actually, who knows, there is also the fact that I am a black belt in 7 different martial arts. I think there all pretty effective, don't you?"

"Ugh, I hate it when you make sense." He said, unhappy at my answer.

"Yeah, I know, it's a bitch. Oh well, I'll get my bag and be gone because I also have to work in the morning. The trial is coming up and I don't want that motherfucker to have a leg to stand on when he gets into that courtroom." I walked up the stairs and grabbed the bag of my stuff which I had never actually gotten round to unpacking and walked back down the stairs. I hugged everyone and said my goodbyes, when I got to Jasper's hug he held me a little longer to whisper in my ear so the others wouldn't hear.

"You have my number, a blank text or even a prank call from your phone and we'll be there faster than light, I promise."

"Thanks Jazz." I said, squeezing him tighter for a second to let my gratitude show. As I let go my heart longed for his touch again, I knew I was falling for him, which was another reason for me to leave, after Jacob I had decided not to let anyone close, it would only hurt me more when they let me go. I walked out of the front door and with last look at the people I called my - slightly dysfunctional - family, I got into my Aston and left. I thought about the weird hug I'd shared with Peter and Char and realised it felt familiar, it was a hug of goodbye, I knew they'd be gone the next time I saw the Cullen's and it was strange because I realised that the fact they hadn't said goddbye didn't hurt me because I knew, it was just their way.

I arrived home and got into my house, I felt happy to be home, I didn't have to hide myself here, I could be how I was, before the Cullen's came back, I could be me. So, keeping that in mind I went down the hall into my bathroom and started running the huge jacuzzi I had. While I waited for it to fill I went into my kitchen grabbed a glass of wine and downed it, not very ladylike, but hey, I'm not a lady. I poured myself another glass to take into my bath and walked back into the bathroom to turn off the taps. I removed my clothing and stepped into the bath just enjoying the heat of it and the relaxed feeling it gave me. It was then, as soon as I felt happy and content that I saw the two tattoo's on the insides of my wrists and all of a sudden, without warning all of the emotions I felt tonight came out of me and I started to sob. I sobbed for my babies, I sobbed for my life, I sobbed for all of my heartbreak and I sobbed for Charlie and Renee. I was in so much pain that I didn't hear the front door open and close, that I didn't hear the quiet, quick footsteps coming up my stairs, but I did hear my bathroom door open and in my pain I didn't care, in fact, I _hoped_ it was the mafia coming to silence my pain forever.

But, it wasn't them. It was Jasper. Who looked as if he were in as much pain as me, then my brain caught up with and I realised three things at once. 1) He was an empath, so he felt all my pain. 2) I was in my bath naked and all of the bubbles were long gone. 3) He was the only person to ever see me cry. However, in my broken state, I didn't care. I looked at Jasper who was still frozen in the doorway and did the one thing I thought I would never do. I asked him for _help_. He came back to life at the sound of my voice and walked over to my radiator when I had a towel waiting for me, he then came towards me and lifted my into his arms whilst somehow wrapping the towel around my body. _Bit too late for modesty now, eh? _He carried me into my bedroom and dried me off on my bed, he then helped me get comfy on top of the covers and went to sit in a chair by the desk I had in my room, but stopped his movements when I spoke.

"You can sit on the bed if you want, it's comfier and I know you want to talk." He turned around again and came back to sit opposite me on the bed. He looked so awkward, his eyes were gold so I knew it wasn't because he was hungry, I couldn't help myself any longer so instead I crawled across the bed to him, sat in his lap and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry that you had to see me like that." I whispered to him. I was shocked when he wrapped his arms around me and cradled me like a baby, I was even more shocked when he spoke.

"Darlin', you ain't got nothin' to be sorry for, you hear? In fact, I'm glad I felt your pain when your started cryin' in the tub, 'cos lettin' yourself go like that, alone, is dangerous. God knows what can happen. Now, you were right we do have some talkin' to do, so I'll start and we'll see where that takes us, okay?" He said in a soothing tone, it was so nice and his accent coming out like that... God, I don't care how depressed I am, that man is just a ball of sex. I didn't dare say this out loud, instead, I settled for a simple nod.

"Okay then, well darlin' I think I can just about guess what caused you to break down, I'm guessin' everything that happened today was almost like a catalyst to set all your emotions free, am I right?" I nodded again and he continued.

"Well then, I think thats settled unless you wanna' talk about it?" I shook my head. "I didn't think so. So, now what are gonna do about us?" I looked up at him confused.

"What do you mean, Jasper?"

"You can't lie to me, Bella, Darlin'. Empath, remember? I know you've got feeling's for me and to tell the truth I have feeling's for you too. But, I also know that after everythin' you've been through, you ain't never gonna' trust those feeling's unless I prove 'em to you."

"You're right, Jasper, but, how do you know me so well?" I asked, he had me pinned to a 'T'.

"Cos', Darlin' I used to feel exactly the same way. You started changin' that for me. Now, I wanna' help you do the same."

"Jasper, it's weird, but I think you already have, I mean you know how I feel and in the bathroom you let yourself slip, I felt it, you love me too and I think that, even though it isn't wise of me, it's worth the risk, because my heart is telling me that you're worth that risk. I've said my piece, so now, the ball is in your court. What do you say?" Nothing apparently, because next thing I know his lips are on mine and all coherent thought is gone.

* * *

__

**Review. **_Review. _Review.__

**Go raibh maith ad, **

**Beckky (:**

Thank You To All Of My Reviewers, it means alot to know I am not wasting my time on here.

Now for the boring part:

****

DISCLAIMER:

I am in no way,shape or form associated or affiliated with Stephenie Meyer. She owns everything apart from the plot. _(Im The Genius That Came Up With That)_

And now that we've cleared up the fact I'm just your average Joe (or Beckky?) shall we continue with the story?

__

I think we shall...


	13. This Ain't No 'WhamBam and Thanks Ma'am'

Okay, peeps... yes I am back and I am so sorry it took me this long, you can blame GCSE exams and school work, but thank you for sticking by and being very, very patient, I know I would've unsubscribed by now, so to make up for i, her is 1,886 words of PURE SMUT! Enjoy, my pretties... (;

Now for the boring part:

**DISCLAIMER: I am in no way,shape or form associated or affiliated with Stephenie Meyer. She owns everything apart from the plot. (Im The Genius That Came Up With That)And now that we've cleared up the fact I'm just your average Joe (or Beckky?) shall we continue with the story?**

_I think we shall..._

* * *

**A heart cannot be fixed with Sellotape; only Glue will hold**

*****Chapter Twelve*****

_When I get that feeling,_

_I want sexual healing, sexual healing._

**Marvin Gaye - Sexual Healing**

The kiss was something to behold, never had I felt so good. I reached up to cup his throat, and he bent down to allow me to take his lips in a gentle kiss. My hand slid off his neck, as the other one rose to slip his leather jacket from his shoulders.

"Bella," he breathed against my lips. "Darlin', you cannot possible know how much I want you right now. I need you, Bella." He said as he kissed me with more intensity, pulling me flush against his hard, muscular body. His need for me becoming more and more apparent with every touch.

I broke the kiss and pushed him away as my hands went to the clasp that held the towel to my body, I undid it and Jasper looked like a starving man staring at feast.

Giving him a look filled with love and lust, I said in a throaty voice, '_what are you waiting for, Cowboy?'_

"Fuck." He said, looking at me. "You are the sexiest creature I have ever laid my eyes on, Sugar." He rushed back to me so I was in his arms again; it was a good thing because I craved skin on skin contact. I needed all of him against me and I needed it now.

I moaned as Jasper kissed the swells of my breasts, attacking them with his mouth and fingers. My body was hot, aching, and needy for his touch, his kisses, longing to be filled by him after too long of going without knowing the feeling of what it would be like to make love to him.

Desperate to touch more of him I jerked his shirt free of his pants and ran my hands over the firm muscles of his lower back, I moved my hands to his front so I could skim his abs, feeling all the places I had dreamt about caressing and kissing was making me wet.

There had always been something there between Jasper and I, a chemistry that never made sense. But when he kissed me tonight that long, simmering, ignored chemistry had reacted and exploded between us. It took on a life of its own, demanding attention. I couldn't imagine not kissing him a second time after the first soft, short touch of our lips. And as the second needy kiss turned into a third and fourth I couldn't imagine us stopping until I passed out from exhaustion.

I was dragged out of my thoughts with a moan; Jasper's lips were still all over my breasts. Kissing, suckling and dragging even more moans from me.

I had craved this and so much more. I _craved_ him. I didn't have doubts. This is where I wanted, no needed, to be tonight.

**Jasper's POV**

Bella looked as glorious as I had always known she would. Smooth, creamy white skin, flushed from desire, with heaving, ample breasts, her stomach slim and toned, with an ass so juicy you could bounce a quarter off of it.

Damn. The woman was nearly too much for me to handle. I actually thought my knees went weak. My mouth was coated in venom, having her soft body pressed underneath me felt so right, as I took her mouth in a possessive kiss it wasn't enough though, I needed more and more, I took her naked breast into my hand and began to caress it, running my thumbs over the puckered nubs. I continued to kiss over the swells of her breasts and then sucked one of her nipples into my mouth.

As I swirled my tongue over her nipple I moaned, she tasted so good, much better than I could've ever imagined and as I suckled her deeply, I could feel bolts of desire shoot straight down to my already swollen dick.

My other hand was grabbing her ass, squeezing that firm, supple flesh that had teased me ever since she came back into my life. She felt so damn good and I just couldn't get enough of her body.

All I knew at that moment was that I had a gorgeous woman who I adored in my arms and I wanted to please her, to explore her body until I had worshipped every inch of her.

Kissing up her chest I made my way back to her lips and gave her a series of tender kisses, evoking blissful soft sighs from her.

I murmured words against her lips, she was intoxicating me. "God, you're beautiful, Darlin'. So, so beautiful, Bella. Damn, woman, you will be the death of me."

She started pushing my shirt up slowly, until I lost my patience and ripped it off for her. She immediately rose up to kiss all over my shoulders, collarbone and chest, making me moan as I arched my neck back, while her hands roamed over my arms, squeezing my rock hard biceps, making them feel like jelly. Never had a woman's touch turned me on to this extent, I was ready to blow my load in my pants, I felt like an inexperienced boy again and the vampire within me didn't like that.

Something about Bella made me feel more alive, with her I had never felt like this having sex. Being with her took things to a whole new level; there was this intense feeling of exhilaration consuming my soul and swallowing it whole. Never had I come close to feeling this way before in all of my life. Only my Darlin' could evoke such a reaction from me. I started to moan and thrust my hips when her hand slipped down over my abs and went to work on my belt; she jerked it off of me with such a force and then unbuttoned my pants, pushed them down and slid her hand into my boxers.

"Ohh, sweet Jesus!" I moaned as she caressed me for the first time. Looking at the sexy smirk on her lips, and the way she kissed my throat whilst stroking my cock at the same time, was nearly my undoing, I had this overwhelming emotion coursing through me.

I pulled her hand away for fear of cumming before her... _my mamma taught me that a lady always goes first_.

"Darlin'," I whispered, caressing her legs, laying soft kisses on her thighs whilst pushing them apart slowly.

I could feel her thighs quivering as I lay kisses along her pelvis line. My tongue darted out and licked over her wet, slick folds, I sucked the scent of her arousal which called to me on more than her blood ever did.

I kicked the shoes off my feet and heard the thump they made when they landed on her floor. I moved on to completely removing my pants and boxers where they joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

Holding myself up I looked into her eyes for a long silent moment before kissing her again.

The minutes stretched out as I began to kiss all over her shoulders, her arms, her palms, her stomach, her thighs and finally I licked and sucked on her breasts again, whilst my fingers pushed aside her drenched lips and rubbed her wet clit with my thumb and simultaneously sinking two fingers inside of her.

"Jasper, oh God, Jasper!" she cried, the way my name was rolling off of her lips like a sweet prayer made me pump into her faster and harder than before. My mouth found its way to her throat while my fingers pumped in and out of her, bringing her body closer and closer to a sweet release. So long I had thought about what she'd sound like when she came. Hearing her breathy moaning and panting was driving me wild.

"So hot," I whispered to her. "You're so damn hot. Mmmm, Darlin', you're perfect so hot and tight."

Her neck and back arched she withered on the mattress underneath me, her fingernails clawing down my back. I sent her to the edge but before she could fall over it I pulled out my fingers and licked them clean, I'd go back later and get a better taste but for now, I had to be inside of her. I was about to sheath myself within her when she took matters into her own hands and completely surprised me by flipping us over and impaling herself onto my dick.

"Oh, mother of merciful Christ, Darlin', you feel so hot, so tight and ughh..." I was cut off by her grabbing my balls and tugging them lightly.

"I don't care, Cowboy, watch me." She said, as she let go of my balls and started to move her hands up her torso to her breasts, she grabbed them in each hand and started fondling with them and flicking her nipples lightly before she let one go and whilst the other one continued to touch her breasts, the wandering one found her clit and started to rub it slowly. Then she did the single most sexiest thing I have ever seen, she raised the hand on clit to her mouth and started sucking her juices from her fingers.

I, all but lost it right then, I quickly flipped us over so she was under me again and started pounding into her with such a force.

"Oh, yes! Oh, fuck me, Jasper! Yes, that's it, ugh, I'm so close... harder Jasper... Oh... JASPER!" She screamed his name as she came but I didn't relent, my lover wasn't gonna know what had hit her, Jasper had gone and in his place was the vampire and he wanted to hear his mate scream for him again and again. He looked down on her and the sight was amazing, her eyes were focused on his and her chest was on full display, his eyes were soaking in the sexy image of her hardened nipples, slightly wet from his kisses. Jasper was back in control now.

I looked down at Bella and I started thrusting more forcefully this time, but it was still controlled, I knew she close again because her moans were more frequent and her walls were tightening around me. So, I let go. All of the love and lust I had ever felt for Isabella Marie Swan was surrounding her in the bedroom of her apartment, this fact made her lose all semblance of control.

"JASPER!" She screamed as she clamped around me for the second time, except now, I came with her and her tight, little pussy was milking me for all I was worth as I roared out my release. When we came down she was panting so I rolled her on top of me and pulled out, wiping away her sweaty hair from her face and kissing her forehead. She looked up at me and held my gaze. Giving her a firm, loving kiss, I covered us in the blankets and smiled as I looked down at her snuggling into my chest like it was warm and comfy.

"I love you, Cowboy." She breathed, as she fell into a blissful slumber, feeling safe and content in my arms.

They stayed in same position all night, Bella asleep and Jasper watching over her, however, neither of them saw, heard or felt the mysterious figure walking away from the bedroom window.

* * *

**Review.** _Review._ Review.

Go raibh maith ad,

Beckky (:


	14. Not a Chapter, but a Sorry Excuse

Hello, everyone.

I am so sorry for the delays in my story, I lost my grandfather and he was one who convinced me to start publishing my stories.

It was hard coming back to them and plus I have had my GCSE's (high school leavers exams) to contend with.

But, I promise you as it is half-term this week, I will do my absolute best to get to the end of my story, it's all in my head, I just have to put it on paper.

Thank you to everyone who still reads it, you guys are too kind, I know I would have deleted me by now.

Lots of Love,

Becky.

xxx


	15. Note, Do NOT Insult Bella's Coffee!

**Thank You To All Of My Reviewers, it means alot to know I am not wasting my time on here.**  
Now for the boring part:  
**DISCLAIMER:** I am in no way,shape or form associated or affiliated with Stephenie Meyer. She owns everything apart from the plot. (Im The Genius That Came Up With That)  
And now that we've cleared up the fact I'm just your average Joe (or Beckky?) shall we continue with the story?  
_I think we shall..._

* * *

**A Heart cannot be fixed with Sellotape; only Glue will hold**

_Pull me a beer,_

_No pretty drinks, I'm a guy out her, _

_Rollin', rollin', rollin' money like a pimp,_

_My B I T C H is on my dick like this,_

_Dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty sucker,_

_You think I can't get hurt like you, you motherfucker,_

_I can do it like a brother, do it like a dude,_

_Grab my crotch; wear my hat low like you._

**Jessie J - Do It Like A Dude**

Jasper POV...

I laid with Bella all night watching her sleep, I never did understand Edward's stalker tendencies, I mean who the fuck wants to watch someone sleep? But now I get it, especially when she started whisperin' my name in that husky little voice of hers. By dawn I was so hard and ready for her again, that I was tempted to wake her up. However, the gentleman left in me decided against it, until she rolled onto her side and started rubbin' against my cock, moanin' my name in her sleep.

_Fuck this shit and fuck the gentleman too... _Those were the words runnin' through my mind as I rolled her on her back and placed soft kisses on her already naked chest. I softly kissed her lips and moaned at the sensation it caused when she ran her hands over my abs still fast asleep... _this will wake her up_. I started kissin' her neck and moved my hands to her breasts. I squeezed them and rubbed them gently. I brought her breast to my mouth and gently sucked.

"Jasper," She moaned loudly. I instantly decided that was the best sound I had ever heard. I ran my hands over every inch of her body before I cupped her entrance and she whimpered. I ran a finger just inside her folds and she moaned louder. Then I slipped two fingers completely in. Her hips bucked against my hand and she sat up straight with wide eyes. I pulled my fingers out and kissed down her body until I reached her centre. I swept my tongue over her core, and she whimpered softly.

"God, Bella you are so magnificent." I said against her. I sucked her clitoris into my mouth and flickin' my tongue against it. She moaned loudly and bucked her hips towards my face. I pulled away and stroked her entrance with one finger that I then slid inside of her. I moved it slowly and licked her clit again. I slid another finger in and curled them both to her most sensitive spot. She gasped and moaned loudly. I could feel her tightenin' against my hand as she got closer to climaxin'. I ran circles over her clit with my thumb and that seemed to do it. She moaned loudly her hips and back archin'.

"JASPER, ah fuck!" She screamed as she came. I pulled my hand out and licked my fingers clean causin' her to moan as she watched. As she relaxed back into the covers I lay down beside her and covered us up with the quilt as she spoke.

"Good morning to you too, Cowboy." She chuckled at me.

"Before you say anythin' I would just like to say, that was your entire fault, honestly. You were the one that started this, grindin' and moanin' against me in your sleep." I said

"That's true, except one tiny thing: I wasn't asleep, I just wanted to see how much of a gentleman you are Mr Whitlock and by the looks of it, you're not and before you say anything that is a very _good _thing. Now, if you will excuse me, I need a hot shower and I need to get ready for work, I have to meet with some of Lucchesse's lawyers today... _fun_!" She said, getting out of bed and walking naked towards the bathroom. By the time I realised what she said and did she'd already slammed the door.

_Oh my God, I think I'm in love... _Although, that thought scared me, I knew it was a least half true and the optimistic part of me knew it was half true for Bella too. Last night, she jumped the final hurdle in movin' on, she let every emotion out and she did it in front of someone, she left herself vulnerable and as soon as she stopped cryin' and relaxed I could feel, though her emotions were still sad she was lighter in a way. I was still thinkin' about this revelation when Bella walked back into the room fresh from her shower. I couldn't help but stare at her perfect body as she went through her closet tryin' to find an outfit.

"You know," She started, "Instead of sitting there gaping you could be the best possible person ever and collect the coffee from the machine, it starts to brew at 6am every morning so it should be done by now."

"Yes, Ma'am." I said as I flitted out of the room using my full speed, grabbin' the coffee and making my way back up the stairs where surprisingly Bella had already managed to get herself dressed and was sat pulling her hair into some sort of sophisticated twist. I handed her the coffee and kicked myself as an afterthought for not thinking about milk, cream or sugar, but to my surprise Bella looked at the mug with a smile and gulped it back like it was ice cold water.

"Darlin', I really dont understand the appeal of that drink with milk and sugar, nevermind black and bitter, you're drinkin' that like it's goin' outta fashion." I said, slightly repulsed.

"Jasper, I am one of the finest lawyers in the US, I wouldn't be if it wasn't for this beauty keeping up until all hours and today, I am meeting with some badass motherfucks who are going to try and crush me and my attack towards Lucchesse, who by the way is still known to everyone as Robertson, so excuse me if I feel I need some coffee to get my brain in the mood for slipping past these dirty bastards and backing them into a corner so small not even a goddamn atom could break free." _Well, that's put me in my place and taught me a valuable lesson: Bella likes coffee..._

"Sorry, Darlin', I didn't mean to offend you." I said, tryin' to sound repentant. How was I to know that coffee was like the holy grail to her?

"No, I'm sorry, Cowboy. I need to be diplomatic for this meeting and all I'll want to do when I go in there is strangle the bastards within an inch of their lives... which unfortunately is called attempted murder in our fne state and is typically unexcusable in all circumstances." Bella replied lookin' and feelin' thoroughly ashamed of herself for snappin' at me the way she did. So, I let her know her feelings were completely unjustified, wrapping my arms around her and whispering in her ear.

"It's okay, Baby, you're gonna' go in there today and knock those idiots of their seats, I promise."

She turned and looked at me with those endless, doe-shaped eyes of hers, leaned up and kissed me lightly.

"What did I do to deserve you, Jasper?" She said, pulling back to search my eyes as if she'd somehow find her answer in them.

"I ask myself that same question constantly, Darlin'." We leaned in to kiss each other again when her phone went off, looking at it she stood up rapidly and checked herself out in the mirror before gulping down the last of her coffee, running down the stairs and yelling up a quick 'goodbye' before the door was pulled open and slammed shut. All the while I was still sat on her bed comfortably absorbing the whirlwind that is Bella Swan.

I was lost in my thought about Bella for longer than I thought because the next thing I know an hour has passed and it's 9am and I'm getting a text from Rose saying something that made my blood boil and a shot of insecurity pulse through me: _the prodigal children just showed up, need you back here now! Rx_

* * *

**Review.** _Review._ Review.  
_Go raibh maith ad,_  
_**Beckky (:**__**  
**_


	16. You Wanna Repeat That For Me?

Okay, two chapters in two days, how cool am I? I have an exam tomorrow that I haven't revised for and yet, I have been working on this all day,feel the love and don't worry I am berating myself for being an idiot and not revising...

**Thank You To All Of My Reviewers, it means alot to know I am not wasting my time on here.**

Now for the boring part:

**DISCLAIMER:** I am in no way,shape or form associated or affiliated with Stephenie Meyer. She owns everything apart from the plot. (Im The Genius That Came Up With That)  
And now that we've cleared up the fact I'm just your average Joe (or Beckky?) shall we continue with the story?

_I think we shall..._

* * *

**A Heart cannot be fixed with Sellotape; only Glue will hold**

**-Chapter Fourteen-**

_Got venom dripping from my lips,_

_Know who you're about to kiss,_

_Think that you can handle it, boy, it's on,_

_Just step into the danger zone,_

_Shake it if you wanna roll, never bend,_

_Just take control, stakes are on._

**Poison - Nicole Scherzinger**

Bella's POV

I was in my car after leaving my house and I was on my way to work where the meeting would take place. I really wasn't looking forward to it because from what my research tells me, the lawyers will either be family friends of the Mafia or an actual part of them. I didn't tell Jasper that because I knew he would worry, but I am still kind of curious towards this meeting, because with all the evidence I have managed to pile up against Lucchesse, his lawyers will be hard pushed to find a crack of defence in the solid wall of prosecution I have made, so I want to see how they'll play it. Today is also the day I inform them that I know Lucchesse's real name and I'm kind of worried about the reaction, because the fact that I was able to find out his name will be threatening to them and frankly I am not sure I want to know what happens when you threaten the mafia, especially considering what happened to me back when all I did was take the case.

_Oh well, time to put on your big girl panties..._ I thought, arriving at work and walking towards my office. When I got there I asked Carmel if she'd heard from them; they were ten minutes away. After I asked for a coffee and the files I needed for the meeting I went into my office and did a quick tidy up so that they wouldn't be able to gather anything about my character when they walked in, it was an old trick and it unsettled people when they couldn't tell a thing about the 'threat' to them by looking about their surroundings. It was a cheap shot, but frankly, who gives a fuck I mean I doubt the Mafia gives a shit about using cheap shots against others. I was sat down at my desk and reading through the files Carmel dropped off with my coffee when Carmel's voice came through the intercom.

"Miss Swan, your 9 o'clock appointment is here." She said, in the clipped professional tone she reserves for in front of clients.

"Thank you, Carmel. Please send them through." I replied, sounding as sweet as sugar.

The door opened shortly after and in came two men; they both looked to be of Italian descent and were dressed in smart, clean cut, perfectly tailored suits. The suits acted as my second clue to come to the conclusion of their Italian heritage as the only place that does a tailoring job like that is a little Italian dressmaker not far from my offices. I stood up and walked around my desk towards the men in suits.

"Hello, it's good to meet you, I am Isobel Swan." _Yeah, so it is actually Isabella, but I had it changed... _I shook the men's hands whilst talking, gesturing behind me I asked, "Would you like to take a seat?"

I led them to the chairs in front of my desk and closed the open file, we all took are seats and the men smiled.

"Hello, my name is Angelo Rossi and this is Antonio Moretti, as you are aware we work for Mr Craig Robertson in his defence." The more attractive of the two spoke to me after taking his seat

"Of course and as I said it is lovely to meet you." I said, feeling a lot more comfortable because now I had them partially sussed. Angelo was the spokesperson of the two, probably higher ranking; he was more outgoing but not necessarily smarter than Antonio. Antonio was the silent type, while Angelo and I would do the talking he would most likely observe me and try to find a chink in the polite expression I always wore on my face in meetings. I would need to be careful of him as I believe as time goes on the discussion will get more heated and Antonio will be watching to see when and where I react most strongly. I felt a bit smug when Antonio twitched his hand twice, I gathered that meant they hadn't found anything in my surroundings because unlike Antonio, Angelo had a slight change in his expression, it was only for a moment before he corrected it, but it was there: he was disgruntled, shocked almost. Antonio must be good at his role in the duo.

"So, gentlemen, as you know I called this meeting today to discuss some aspects of the case with you. I'll get right to it, the first one is this." I said as I handed them each a copied print-out of Lucchesse's criminal record which included his mug shot and the list of crimes and the known affiliations surrounding him.

"As you can see in this file, the client you are representing who you claim to know as Craig Robertson is actually a known criminal in the organised crime syndicate Craig Lucchesse, the light reading underneath contains detailed descriptions of all the _known_ crimes he has committed but, surprisingly he never had to do hard jail time for, on account of the fact he was let off on technicalities such as 'time served'." I said never taking my eyes off of Antonio; let him find a chink in my armour, if he can. As I suspected Angelo looked up from the file and put a brilliant smile on his face.

"Ms Swan, I assure you myself nor my company were aware of the fraud Mr Lucchesse presented us with, after all it is not our job to do background checks on all our clients." He said, charmingly. _Puh-lease, buddy, you should see the man-meat I have waiting for me at home, no way is that cheesy smile gonna distract me..._

"I assure you, Mr Rossi, Mr Moretti, I was not implying that you did, I was simply bringing the fact up and now that it has come to light, surely you realise that it will almost completely stop your defence from involving Mens Rea which I'm sure it did." I smiled politely.

"We are aware of that, of course. But, why did you believe we had involved Mens Rea in our defence?" Antonio asked, this I was expecting as I had realised a while back he was the smarter of the two and so it did not unsettle me when he took over which I am sure he expected it too.

"Frankly, it is because I am an amazing lawyer and word has it you are too, that is exactly what I would have done in your position: proved that mens rea was uninvolved in the act." I replied calmly.

"Very well, if that is all I think we will take our leave now." Angelo said, taking back control and getting out of his chair.

"Actually there is just one more thing before you leave... your clients Modus Operandi." I said, making them sit back down.

"What do you mean? My client is not a criminal, Ms Swan therefore he has no Modus Operandi." Angelo said, looking wary, not understanding where I was going with this.

"Please, Mr Rossi, we all have an M.O, in your client's case his just happens to be the way he murders the victims that betrayed him. You see if you look at the photos from previous crimes he has been found guilty of committing, everything matches to this one."

"Yes, Ms Swan, that is a big coincidence but as you said, it is the M.O for people who betrayed him, his wife was faithful and loyal." Angelo said. _Oh yes_, he was feeling that corner creeping up behind him. _Good_.

"Yes, she was. However, she was also, for lack of a better phrase, a 'battered woman' your client beat her and before you say anything the proof of that is in witness protection as we speak, ready to testify in court. So, there you have it gentlemen, Mr Craig Lucchesse's motive, M.O and proof of his mens rea. That is really all I needed to say. Thank you for meeting me gentlemen, it has been an absolute pleasure. I wish a very good day to you both." I finished and stood up feeling pretty damn good. They both looked at each other in a silent conversation and must have agreed on something because they turned to back to me.

"Ms Swan, it seems we have underestimated you." Angelo said, not looking too happy at admitting this, I on the other hand was buzzing. _ Hell yeah, you did and now it looks like it's gonna get interesting..._

"Really Mr Rossi, in what way?" I smiled, playing coy for a while longer.

"When we asked around our associates they said you were good, but we didn't realised how good. Now, if you have no objections to us speaking frankly, we would like to make you an offer?" Angelo said.

"Of course not and if we are being frank, call me Isobel, what is this offer you propose?"

"Well, fair is fair, please call me Angelo. Antonio and I would like to offer you 10 million dollars, a house and car in whatever country and whatever model you would like and also a place at our firm which we have on good authority pay 50% more than this one does." He said in what he obviously thought was an endearing tone. I smiled, pretending to be taken in.

"Well that does sound intriguing and what do you want in return, Angelo?" I asked.

"Your silence about the discoveries about our client and the name of the witness you have in protection." He replied simply.

"Hmm, let me think about that..." I said, pretending to contemplate it. "Not a chance, Angelo."

"Isobel, see reason, this is a once in a life time chance, besides we fear if you don't take it, there will be serious repercussions." Angelo said sounding slightly menacing towards the end.

"Was that a threat, _Mr Rossi_?" I asked, emphasising his name.

"No, _Ms Swan_ that was a fact." He replied, sounding angry now.

"Well in which case thank you for clarifying that so now when I bring this video evidence into the court there will not be a charge of 'threatening behaviour' added to the felony of 'soliciting a bribe to a member of the court' you have already given yourselves." The look on their faces will forever be imprinted in my mind and if I wasn't the professional I am, I would have bent over laughing my fucking head off.

"What video evidence? Even if there is video evidence of this meeting it won't count in a court of law because you have not asked us to sign a disclaimer about us letting you record the meeting." Antonio said whilst Angelo was still sat gaping like a fish._ Yep, always knew he was smarter..._

"The video camera in my office and actually it will count because when you replied back to the letter I sent you, you never said anything about the disclaimer at the bottom which clearly states that 'for security reasons all meetings will be recorded via a closed circuit system'. That automatically implies your agreement. Now, it is 10am and I need to get to the county courts with this tape, before the judge leaves to allow for a speedy procedure. So, if you will excuse me gentlemen?" I finished standing up and leaving the room.

"Carmel, text me when they leave, I'll be at the courts if you need me. Oh and if they break anything, be sure to send them an invoice, wont you?" I said to my assistant who was outside my office.

Thirty minutes later, they had left and I had just returned from the courts, I got out of my car to be greeted by a very anxious looking Carmel.

"Ms Swan, I am really sorry but there is a man in your office to see you he said you knew him and his family in high school, I tried to tell him that you weren't here but he pushed past me and went into your office and said he'd wait." She said in a rush.

"It's fine, Carmel, you cant help it if someone is being an annoying asshole. You take your lunch break, I'll sort out whoever is in my office and everything will be fine, okay?" I spoke to her slowly and calmly, whoever had got her into a tizzy like this was about to know pain like no other. I gave her a quick smile and a hug and walked to my office and opened the door poised to go off on one, but I nearly dropped dead seeing the face that greeted me on the other side of it.

"What in the name of motherfucking God are you doing here you dirty, clunge fucking, sadistic prick?" I said in a deadly, yet calm voice.

"Bella, you really shouldn't have started hanging out with those wolves, the language they taught you is absolutely vulgar and completely unbecoming of a lady such as yourself." Edward said, looking truly disgusted at my choice of language. _Ex-cheating dickhead, say what now?_

* * *

Ooh, am I the only one smelling a fight?

**Review.** _Review._ Review.

Go raibh maith ad,

Becky. (:


	17. Lesson: DO NOT TRUST BELLA'S THERMOMETER

Sorry, I know I suck at this whole uploading thing, but in my defence, I am going through a seriously crap time...

**Thank You To All Of My Reviewers, it means alot to know I am not wasting my time on here.**  
_Now for the boring part:_  
_**DISCLAIMER: I am in no way,shape or form associated or affiliated with Stephenie Meyer. She owns everything apart from the plot. (Im The Genius That Came Up With That)**_  
_**And now that we've cleared up the fact I'm just your average Joe (or Beckky?) shall we continue with the story?**_  
_I think we shall..._

* * *

**-Chapter Fifteen-**

_Think of me in the depths of your despair,_

_Making a home down there,_

_As mine sure wont be shared._

_We could've had it all, _

_Rolling in the deep,_

_You had my heart and soul to yourself,_

_But you played it,_

_To the beat._

**Rolling in the Deep - Adele**

Bella POV

He had to be shitting me... _right_? I mean there is no way in Hell that limp-dick fucker came into _my_ office, uninvited, telling _me_ how I should and should not speak.

_Oh, heads are going to roll..._

"Excuse me?" I asked, with my jaw clenched trying to hold back the scream of frustration that was threatening its way out of my mouth.

"You are excused, Love. At least you still have some manners, Ali will be pleased." _Calm down, calm down, he's not worth it Bella, calm down... ah, fuck it!_

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, EDWARD CULLEN? COMING INTO MY OFFICE AT MY PLACE OF WORK TELLING ME WHAT TO SAY, STANDING IN FRONT OF ME LIKE YOU BELONG HERE! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU? COME ANY CLOSER YOU PUSSY FOOTING CUNT AND I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL WREAK HAVOC UNKNOWN!"

"Bella, love, calm yourself, you are making a scene." Edward said calmly, ignoring me as he came closer. "Now, I am going to take you back to my family, they are staying nearby - weird coincidence, no?" He was right in front of me and reaching to take my hand.

"You better move that hand Edward, or I promise you, you will lose it." I forced out through gritted teeth, but yet again, my command fell on deaf ears as he grabbed me up in a flash and was out of my 11th floor window in half a second. I thought about putting up a fight, but then I realised he was taking me to his family, he obviously didn't know we had been in contact, so I stayed still, this definitely pleased him, that I was being a good little human. The only thing that kept me from creating World War III on his ass was the fact I knew all the Cullen's had a day off today, which meant, Jasper would be at home. _Oh, how I love the smell of sweet revenge in the afternoon..._

Edward put me down outside his door but still kept quite a firm grip on me and had it been a few years earlier, it might of caused me some discomfort but all I felt now was a mild annoyance and a truck load of pure, unadulterated rage. Edward opened the door and led me inside. I pretended to be in awe of the house like I had never seen it before - it wasn't that hard because lets face it, if Esme designed it, it doesn't matter how familiar you become with the place, it's still like a fucking masterpiece each and every time. Edward saw the look on my face and smiled.

"You know, love, when you quit your job - admirable as it is, it truly isn't correct for any woman of mine to work - you will have plenty of time to build us a home like this." _What. The. Actual. Fuck? _I thought as I back tracked over his last statement.

"You know, _love,_" I started with my voice sounding as sweet as sugar, "that sounds great and all, but there are two _tiny_ details wrong with what you just said."

"Yes, love?" Edward said, practically beaming when he heard my endearment, obviously sarcasm was a foreign concept to him, or maybe it was me using it.

"YOU ARE FUCKING BAT SHIT CRAZY IF YOU THINK FOR ONE FUCKING MOMENT I WOULD EVER BE DELUSIONAL ENOUGH TO GET BACK WITH YOU AND YOUR FRIGID DICK. SECONDLY, WHO THE MOTHERFUCKING ST MARY DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TELLING ME WHAT I SHOULD AND SHOULD NOT DO WITH MY LIFE, THIS BRINGS ME ON TO A FOOTNOTE FOR POINT NUMBER ONE, YOU EVER, EVER ADDRESS ME AS 'YOUR WOMAN' AGAIN AND I SWEAR YOU WILL HAVE TO BE FED BLOOD THROUGH AN I.V. AFTER I'VE FINISHED WITH YOU!"

"Bella, please love, I know it is unsettling with me being back after all this time, but this attitude must stop, it is absolutely disgraceful and I'm sure your mother and father are turning in their graves listening to you." Our little 'conversation' had gathered attention because through the fog of rage clouding my vision I heard two of my favourite Cullen's in the background.

"I've got $5000 that says Bella is going to move onto physical harm after that comment" Rose's voice came through.

"I'll take that one, babe, because as much as I want to see it, she's a human, she cant really do fuck all to us." Emmett said, making me smirk and turn to raise an eyebrow at him as if to say 'wanna bet'? I walked towards Edward and wrapped my arms around which made someone gasp and someone else growl slightly. I put on my best sad voice and even through some sniffles into his very camp jumper.

"Oh, Edward, -sniffle- I'm so sorry about how I've been acting, -hiccup- you're right, my parents would be spinning in their graves which reminds me my mother asked me to give you something if you ever came back to me." I pulled away from him with my head down and made a show of rummaging through my bag. "I always kept it on me because, well, you never know who you're going to meet." So, I was lying through my teeth, I needed an excuse to find something that was important to me. _And Bingo is his name-oh... _I'd found what I was looking for and pulled it out of my bag.

"Oh, my God," I said trying to look shocked, "I've been looking for this for this for ages... I found it in a joke store, this isn't the gift but I think I left it in my car. But look, it's this weird thermometer thing that changes colour with your temperature... look, put it on the coldest place on your body." I asked, putting it into his hand, he took it and stuck it right at the end of his snail trail... _this is gonna be sweeet!_

"Press the little button at the top and it will start to change colour." I told him when I saw he was about the press it, I knocked into him and made it fall down his trousers and boxers I think and thankfully he did press the button because next thing I know he is on the ground, writhing in agony. I stood watching for a second before I went over him and started to actually get my point across.

"Now before you really are a limp dick, you had better listen up. You come near me, I will find a way to hurt you, you try to make me yours, I will find a way to hurt you, you come near my family or friends, I will find a way to hurt you and if you ever, ever talk about my parents again, you will find yourself in the same state as Victoria: dead by my hands. Oh and I remember where I left what my mum wanted to give you, its right here..." I said as I gave him the bird and walked out of the house.

"See you guys later!" I called on my way out. "Oh and can someone give me my taser back." I got into my car and left. _Payback is a bitch named Bella Swan._

* * *

**Review.** _Review. _Review.  
Go raibh maith ad,  
_**Beckky (:**_


	18. This isn't a chapter, it's an AN

Okay, first and foremost I will not explain the reason my absence, but you are going to have to trust that it was bad enough that I was in therapy - and before you make assumptions, it was nothing to do with self-harm, eating disorders or suicide.

Secondly, I am going to apologize for my absence as I hate it myself when authors don't upload a chapter for months.

Thirdly, I am going to start writing the next chapter now. So I am hoping it will be done by tomorrow at the latest.

Finally, I just want to thank you all as I know people must have gotten rid of me after I hadn't uploaded for ages, but for those of you who are still following this stroy, you are fuckawesome. (: xxxx

So yeah, thats my ickle spiel done.

See you tomorrow peeps,

Becky 


	19. Purrleaasee!

**YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS! **

**ITS A CHAPTER BITCHHESSS!**

**A LONG ONE!**

**Cheers, to everyone who is still with this and for putting up with my terrible timekeeping.. **

**I own NOTHING! **

* * *

**A Heart cannot be fixed with Sellotape; only Glue will hold**

**-Chapter Fifteen-**

_But there's a side to you_

_That I never knew, never knew._

_All the things you'd say_

_They were never true, never true,_

_And the games you play_

_You would always win, always win._

**Set Fire to the Rain - Adele**

I walked out of the house and got in my car, I managed to get a couple of miles before I had to pull over from laughing so hard. _Asshole. Who the fuck does he think he is? Motherfucking cocksucker. _When I finally got myself under control, I drove back to my apartment only to be greeted with my silent alarm going off as soon as I reached the inside of the bluetooth perimeter. I parked up and retrieved my gun from its place in the glove box. _This is becoming a fucking habit... at least this time I have home insurance... _

I reached the back of my house and listened for any sign that the intruder was still inside, I heard shuffling. A gust of wind opened my door and lifted me into the air, it was Emmett. _Goddamn Cullens, getting me all pumped up for nothing..._

"Hell's Bells, you are seriously my fucking hero right now!" Emmett said, spinning me around in his arms to the point where I felt my sandwich moving up my throat.

"Not being funny Emmett, but if you don't put me down this second, your hero is going to cover you in her half-digested sandwich." I hadn't even finished talking when I was unceremoniously dumped on my ass. _Ouch! Fuck, that hurt!_

"Sorry Bells," he said, offering me a hand to get up. "It's just, you seriously fucking p'owned, Le Doucheward back there, fucking amazing!"

"Yeah, yeah..." I said, walking into the kitchen. I saw Jasper and Rose sat at my table and immediately settled onto Jasper's lap, giving him a peck on the cheek. "So what happened after I left? Is he still here?"

"Yeah, they are Darlin'." Replied Jasper. "Carlisle and Esme aint happy about it though, I thought Esme was gonna rip his head off after the way he spoke to you."

"You know what, so long as he stays the fuck away from me, I could not give two flying fucks and on that note, I'm going to bed, it's going to be a long day tomorrow and I sure as hell need to be on top form."

"What's happening tomorrow, darlin'?" Jazz asked, looking at me curiously.

"Oh shit, I didn't tell you guys?" _Fucking Douchebag, coming around pissing me off and making me forget shit... _After my little sit-down with 'Robertson's' lawyers, the case has been moved forward. They realised I couldn't be bought and that I was smarter than them, it's got them freaked out and by moving the date forward, they're trying to catch me off guard." _Not that it will work, I have those nasty ass motherfuckers, right where I want them... BEHIND ME!_

"Yeah, you must've forgotten to mention it with Eddie's impromptu visit... when do you want to meet us tomorrow?" Rosalie smiled.

"Meet in the courthouse at 9ish?" I said.

"Yeah, okay, I'm gonna go let Esme know, maybe kick the fuck out of my brother if he is still there... you wanna join me baby?" She said looking from me to Emmett. _Wow, subtle, Rose you are not._

After her and Emmett left, it was just me and Jasper and I knew from the look in his eyes, I wouldn't be able to get away with not talking about today.

"Jazz, listen, before you start all your emotional stuff, I need you to know that I love you and I always will. Edward is a dickhead, a dickhead that as my first love will always hold a small space in my heart, and in a way I will always love him, but, that is not to say that I am _in _love with him. I love you and that will never change."

**Jasper's POV**

I looked down at the woman who had quickly stolen my heart and I couldn't speak. She was so strong, so beautiful, so pure... and so _mine._

After her little speech all I could do was hold her tightly, pressing kisses all over her face. All I could think was I love you too and I probably said it aloud too because before I recognised what was going on, Bella had gotten up and was leading me to her bedroom.

I was losing control at a quick rate, I could feel the beast inside of me rearing, getting ready to fuck the exquisite creature in front of us into oblivion. I was using all of my self-control, to stop him from leaving the cage I had locked him in.

"Let it out Jazz, I love you and I want _all _of you." Bella said, looking at me through lidded, lusty eyes. _Who am I to deny the lady's request? _I let myself relax as the beast and I became one. I lay down on Bella's bed with my arms behind my head and looked at her... it was her move.

She crawled along the bed, her mahogany curls surrounding her face, her eyes alight with fire. I smiled as she slithered up my body sitting up onto my lap, "Jasper..." She started, her fingers brushed across the buttons of my shirt.

"Bella..." I croaked, when she leaned forward, licking the base of my throat. Her tongue darted across my skin. My hands rose of there own accord, coming to rest on the sweet roundness of her hips.

She moaned against my neck, and I realized I was grinding her core against my rock-hard cock, my aching body needed the friction that the movements offered. She quickened the pace my hands had set, grinding harder against me until growls emanated from my throat.

"Ughh..." She groaned, seeking out my mouth with her lips. I felt her hands grab the bottom of my shirt, lifting it from my body, and discarding it on the floor. _Turnabout is fair play..._ I thought, and I ripped her shirt off down the middle throwing the scraps away revealing a lace and ribbon package, I couldn't wait to unwrap.

I kissed my way up the valley between her breasts, pausing to kiss the racing pulse through her neck. She knotted her hands in my hair, her tongue darting across my lips, deepening the kiss with a chaotic need.

She raised herself on her knees, pushing her pants down and wiggling them free from her legs, I reached around her back, unhooking her bra, so it could join them on the floor.

She was completely bare now and I was ruined for all other women. My fingers trailed lightly along her body, from hip to hip. Her breath hitched as my fingers nudged her legs apart.

A moan escaped her lips as she pressed her face into my throat kissing the skin revealed to her. I slid my fingers across her heat, growing impossibly harder feeling her juices. She was so wet for me. My thumb glided across her clit, and her body jumped.

"Oh fuck..." She hissed, "More...please, fuck...more." She was begging me and it gave me the push I needed to slip two fingers inside of her, her walls immediately constricted at the intrusion.

Her hands pulled at my hair, her breath panted onto my neck, each moan she breathed turned me on even more, and I wanted her. While one hand was inside of her, the other snaked around her back, pulling her closer to me.

"I'm so... fucking... _oh God_... so close..." She groaned against my ear, fucking herself against my hand. I continued my ministrations, going vampire speed as she met each thrust of my fingers, her hot core soaking my hand in sweet juices. "Oh yeah...yes...fuck...I'm gonna...fuck me..."

"That's it baby..." I growled against her cheek, her body shivered against me, walls clenching tightly around my fingers, orgasm ripping through her body.

"Oh..." She sighed, her body going slack against mine. She looked up at me dazedly and smiled. "Mmhmm... Your turn now Cowboy..."

I wanted to, so badly, but fuck if I wasn't afraid. "Bella, we dont have to darlin' that was for you."

"Well, Jazz..." She smirked – _I'm fucked now_... "I don't have to, I know, but I want to, in fact, I think I _need _to." I think I nearly blew my load right there. Suddenly she was everywhere; her hands jerking the button open at my pants. "Take off your pants Jasper and stand up for me." She commanded, it sent another jolt of arousal through me straight to my cock.

I obeyed. I stood naked in front of her and she got off the bed, and dropped to her knees, eyeing me up and down with a primal need. "Bella, you don't have to..." _Sweet Jesus, Mary Mother of God, FUCK!_

She wrapped her perfect lips around my cock and took me inside of her mouth. My head hit her throat and I growled, I tried to restrain myself from thrusting and ending up fucking her face, but Bella had other ideas as she grabbed my ass, pulling me further into her mouth.

"Oh damn... fuck, Bella..." I gasped, my hips were picking up speed as I reached towards release. Bella took notice of the tension, her mouth worked every inch of my cock. She took me deep in her mouth; she took everything and swallowed hard. I came without warning and I came hard. She took it all and she looked up at me smiling.

My dick refused to get soft.

She was on her back with my cock inside her before she could register movement; I needed to be deeper, further, more inside her. I threw her legs up over my shoulders and leaned into her, growling, "I'm gonna fuck you senseless, little girl."

Her eyes darkened as her hands clenched the bed sheets, her tight walls clenching around me in sudden orgasm. I wasn't done; I was no where near close. Sliding my hands beneath her ass I lifted her up of the bed, slamming her body into me, and meeting her with every thrust.

"Holy fuck!" She groaned, her back arched, tits bouncing with every hard motion. She was screaming my name now over and over, her own sweet benediction, as she shook her head back in forth in pleasure. "I'm gonna...shit...oh my god..." She cried as her eyes rolled back, her body exploding again around me, her sweet juices dripping down my thigh.

"One more time, baby," I promised with a growl, "You want it harder?"

"Oh harder..." She managed to gasp, as I sped forward, my hands grasping at her shoulders as I ground against her, forcing my cock deeper inside her. I ripped out of her, flipping her to her knees before burying myself back inside her. I held wrapped my arms around her, pulling her back against me as I buried myself inside her over and over again.

"God Bella, you're so...fuck...tight. So tight..."I groaned, feeling my own release imminent. I moved one hand lower, rubbing her over sensitive clit until she stiffened around me, her body locking in place as another orgasm shook her, accompanied by my own as her walls clamped down, and milking me fucking dry.

She collapsed on the bed, and I on top of her, careful not to crush her as we lay languid, panting hard, our bodies limp in the after glow of mind boggling orgasms.

I saw fucking stars.

**Next Day – Bella's POV**

I woke up in the morning feeling amazing, blissful and deliciously sore, Jasper had gone home during the night to hunt and change, but I didn't mind. It's a shame that the feeling of total euphoria couldn't last long enough to get me through the case.

I'm currently sat in the courtroom listening to Craig Lucchese on the stand talking mind-numbing shit to his defence attorney and I want to gauge my eyes out with a spoon out of pure boredom, his defence are completely clueless and they know it.

I'm brought back into the present by a voice.

"The defence rests, your Honour."

"Very well, and the People, do you have anything to add?"

I stood up and looked to the stand, "Mr Robertson, would you care to tell us your name?" I asked.

"Craig Robertson."

"I meant your real name." I said, looking him right in the eye, he was fucked and he knew it too, it made everything so much easier.

"Craig Lucchese."

"Ah, yes. Craig Lucchese, know member of the Italian Mafia with priors, including drug-related offences and violence-related offences, to say the least. Now, Mr Lucchese, you are already being charged with fraud, possession with the intention to sell a class-A illegal substance and two other murders. I have a witness to the murder who is willing to take the stand and testify against you, should you not do us all a favour and change your plea."

"What? What witness? NO ONE WITNESSED IT, I MADE SURE TO CHECK, EVERYONE WAS OUT." _Hook, line and sinker. _

"Thank you Mr Lucchese, for that enlightening comment."

"What do you mean?"

"You just said, there were no witnesses, to have a witness you must have a crime, to check and plan for witnesses, you must have a pre-meditated crime. So thank you, I will take that as your admittance of guilt. Your honour, I have no further questions and the People rest." I said, I went back to me seat and looked to Lucchese, he was gobsmacked as he was read his Miranda rights by the custodian presnt and sentenced for life in prison by the judge.

As I left the room, I caught the eye of one of his lawyers, he was staring at me with a smile on his face, and he mouthed something to me silently across the room 'you're next, bitch.'

_Purrr-fucking-leaseee!_


	20. How Do You Hide A Dead Body?

**_Thank You To All Of My Reviewers, it means alot to know I am not wasting my time on here._**

**_AND YES YES YES, I KNOW I AM A HORRIBLE AUTHOR FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER, BUT COLLEGE IS OVER FOR SUMMER, SO LOOK OUT, I'M IN A WRITING MOOD!_**

Now for the boring part:

**DISCLAIMER:**** I am in no way,shape or form associated or affiliated with Stephenie Meyer. She owns everything apart from the plot. _(Im The Genius That Came Up With That)_**

And now that we've cleared up the fact I'm just your average Joe (or Beckky?) shall we continue with the story?

_I think we shall..._

* * *

******A Heart cannot be fixed with Sellotape; only Glue will hold**

**-Chapter Seventeen-**

_Fire away, Fire away,_

_You shoot me down, _

_But I won't fall,_

_I am titanium._

**Titanium – David Guetta feat. Sia**

It had been a week since I had sent Craig Lucchese to jail, nothing had happened in retaliation and so I didn't tell Jasper or the Cullens about the threat, I mean, there is hardly a reason to worry, those guys are all talk. Besides, Jasper and I had been going great, the sex was amazing, the conversation enthralling and when you add the fact that the man looked damn fine in a pair of cowboy boots – I was set. I didn't want to ruin the peace by telling him something that would only worry him, it wasn't worth it.

Lying down in my bed for the night felt amazing, I brought out the file for my most recent case and decided to do a bit of recon before the hearing in the morning. Two hours later, I looked at my clock and saw that it had gone past 3am, Jasper was obviously still hunting with his family and so I decided to go to sleep – he probably wouldn't come here at this hour anyway.

I was in that state between dream and reality when I heard it, there was a quiet scratching sound coming from downstairs somewhere, assuming it was one of the small animals that wander in from the woods near my house, I thought nothing of it in my sleep addled mind. It wasn't until the 'animal' made a noise that sounded strangely like 'fuck' did I sit bolt upright in bed and listen closer.

"Will you shut the fuck up, the whole point of this is to catch her off guard whilst she's sleeping and at the rate your fucking going, the whole street is going to hear us!" A male voice was coming from outside and drifting up through my bedroom window which was open, due to the unusual heat for this time of year. When it filtered through that there were at least two people trying to break into my house, I silently got up from my bed and walked over to the corner of my window, before peering through my blinds at the people currently on my back porch.

There were five of them and all were men, though that seems like an understatement, they were built like bricks, each one taller and more muscular than the last. No way was I getting out of here without help from some of my more heavy-duty artillery which, I realised with a curse, was currently residing in my basement – entrance to which, could only be granted by passing my back door and I wasn't sure whether or not I had closed the blinds this evening. _OK Bella, the odds aren't particularly in your favour here, but when has that stopped you before? You can do this – you have NO choice but to do this, otherwise, they'll be in your house and you won't have a chance in hell of defending yourself. _I thought through my options and decided to risk the trip to the basement, I had two choices, get there and grab the guns before they grab me, or wait for them to get in and overpower me. I chose the former rather than the latter. As quietly as I could, I slowly started making my way out of my bedroom and down the stairs.

This would be the tricky part, as I got down the stairs I realised that though the kitchen door wasn't completely closed, it wasn't ajar far enough that I could easily make it through without opening it further. _Let's hope I remembered to WD-40 that shit... _I got onto my hands and knees with my heart pounding in my ears and started to crawl through the doorway, being careful to stay out of sight from the back door. _Motherfucker, blinds are open, Houston we have a problem... _I realised that I hadn't really thought this through as thoroughly as I should have but none of it mattered as I was running on pure adrenaline and couldn't properly think my ideas through, I was going with my instincts which became painfully obvious as I realised that my mobile was still on charge in my office and I hadn't even thought of phoning one of the Cullens. _Man, I'm like one of those stupid bitches in the tacky horror films that you scream at for being completely retarded... _

I had to get over the fact that I was an idiot fairly quickly as when I was halfway through the door, it opened slightly and creaked. I froze. My heart was thrumming hard against my ribcage and my muscles felt like jelly.

"Oi Luke, did you hear that? Sounded like movement on the inside."

"You don think the stupid bint's woken up do you?"

"I dont fucking know man, I reckon we cut this shit out and just break down the door, it's not like she's gonna be quick enough to stop us when we're in the house surrounding her."

_Oh shit, oh fuck, oh cock, I am so dead, holy crap, I'm gonna die..._ I heard someone moving away from the door and decided it was now or never, I jumped up and heard the men outside shouting when they saw me through the window, I bolted over to my basement door and managed to get it open just as I heard back door being busted.

"Quick lads, she's over there!"

"Hurry up and grab her she might have another exit down there!"

I pegged it down the stairs that led into my basement and leapt to the cabinet that held some of the bigger guns I owned, I grabbed the key in the cabinet lock and twisted, it unlocked easily but, before I could open it, I heard a loud bang, before the immense pain in knee that signalled I had been shot.

_Hatemylife. _I thought as I felt two hands grab my arms on either side and yank me up from where I had collapsed on the ground, I was turned around to face Angelo and Antonio, the lawyers who I had met with and who had tried to pay me off a few weeks ago, there was another man in the corner who looked like a scary ass bastard, if I'm honest.

"Hello, Miss Swan, how are you this evening?" Angelo asked, as if I wasn't bleeding out all over my newly renovated house. _Can you say: pisstake? _

"I'm alright, could be better, but you know, not much to complain about." I replied in the same nonchalant manner in which he spoke to me. I was in serious agony right now and I knew all of these men, though big and physically powerful, were armed. My only chance was to catch them off guard and use it to get into my cabinet and get a gun – thankfully for me, they were all fully loaded. _Here comes the hard part..._"So what brings you to my neck of the woods? I mean there are politer ways to ask for a date you know?"

He laughed, "dont play coy, Miss Swan, it does not suit you."

"Dont pretend to know what does and does not suit me." CRACK! His hand came out from nowhere lightening fast and connected with my face. _Yep, that's gonna bruise... _As I became more and more fearful I realised I could use the emotion to my advantage, I began searching for an idea as he continued to speak about how I was going to die for betraying Mr Lucchese, etc, etc... blah, blah, blah. By this point, my adrenaline had sky-rocketed and it acted as a painkiller, the pain in my knee was numbing and I knew I had to grab this opportunity before it passed.

Before I could think of the consequences, I knocked my head back as sharply as I could hearing a satisfying crunch as it hit its mark, I turned around and managed to get a shot to the other mans family jewels, as they collapsed in pain I jumped for the gun cabinet and yanked it open, pulling out the first weapon I laid my hands on. _Finally, a bit of luck! _It was a semi-automatic machine gun and before I could think of the repercussions I turned back to Angelo and Antonio who seemed to be in a state of shock, and fired. I sprayed bullets throughout the room until I had emptied three rounds into the men. I was reaching for the fourth when the adrenaline started to wear off and the fog surrounding my mind cleared. For the first time since I started shooting, I took in the sight before me.

There wasn't a surface in the room including myself that wasn't covered in blood spatter; the men themselves were unrecognisable mounds of flesh, blood, muscle and bone. It was carnage, pure carnage. I started to realise that the throbbing in my knee was becoming more pronounced and decided to use the last of my relief to make my way up the stairs to my office. I grabbed my mobile still plugged into the wall and pressed '1'.

"Hello?" Just the sound of his voice made me calmer and more relaxed than I had felt all night.

"Hey baby, what are you up to?" I said, my voice was slightly raw, but it was relatively normal considering.

"Nothin' really, we're all sittin' at home, we just got in from our hunt... why are you up so late, darlin'? I thought you said you had to appear in court later?"

"Erm, well, Jasper, I had a hypothetical situation and I cant really go to sleep until I solve it..." I said, he knew something was up straight away though because my voice probably sounded a bit_ too_ innocent.

"Okay... whats up? Maybe I can help you out sugar..."

"I was hoping you'd say that Jas, so, say someone was attacked by a group of very dangerous people, and they had shot this person in the knee and were planning to kill them, but in a stroke of genius this person managed to grab a weapon and kill the group of people first... how would said person... dispose of said groups... bodies?" As I finished my tale I heard a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the phone.

"I'm hangin' up now darlin' and me and the family are comin' over... you had better not move." Jasper sounded out before all I heard was the dialling tone. _Well... that went better than I thought it would. _

It was barely two minutes later when I heard my front door open and I was met in my office by a group of concerned looking vampires – really, it was fucking comical, so I laughed.

"Oh my God... you... wouldn't... believe... how funny... you... look... right now!" I managed to splutter between giggles. I was immediately wrapped in Jaspers embrace and he was suddenly kissing me all over my face and stroking my hair with reverence.

"Dont you ever do that to me again! Bella, Jesus Christ what happened? You're covered in blood! Are you hurt baby?"

"Calm down, Jas. It's just my knee and my face... really I am fine." He looked at the areas I mentioned and stroked my cheek before gasping as he took in the state of my knee. "OK, before you have an uber hissy fit and piss me off, take care of my basement and my back door. Take the family with you and leave Carlisle with me. Speaking of – Carlisle, please tell me you have some superhuman strength drugs on you because otherwise, I may pass out."

Carlisle looked at me like I was delusional, _to be fair, I'm sure I looked a mess, so I can forgive him._ "I do, Bella, Jasper didn't know what to expect so I brought a little of everything." _Ah, good man Carlisle. _

Jasper was still gazing at me like the rest of his family, before he kind of snapped out of his shock induced trance, kissed me with a blazing passion and releasing me into Carlisle's faithful hands.

"We'll be right back darlin'. We're gonna go and sort out the damage." He said as he and everyone else minus Carlisle left my office – presumably to find my basement. Carlisle had just started to patch me up after giving me these fuck-awesome drugs that were making me feel mighty sleepy when I heard a loud shout from downstairs.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are my fucking hero!" SMACK!

_Ahh, good old Emmett... _was my last thought before I drifted peacefully into an oblivion.

* * *

**Review. **_Review. _Review.

_Go raibh maith ad, _

**_Beckky (:_**


End file.
